Bait' Sequel: Taken
by InvaderLuver
Summary: The Sequel to the series: 'BAIT'  *SPOILER TO PART 1: 'Bait'  Vert is back home, but gets captured once more. After the murdering of Anti-Vert, they don't know who did it.   NO MEAN REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Let Us Start Out With This

**Taken Chapter 1!**

**A/N: I don't own BF5 or any part of it.**

**This story is taken ALL from Vert's POV (Possibly)**

_**NO MEAN REVIEWS!**_

*****This is the Part two in the Series 'Bait'. So read the first one first before this if you havent already. =) Thanks.**

* * *

Sitting in Zeke's Diner, eating salad while sitting across from Sherman, I couldn't be happier. Just being back home, or smelling the stench of trash day, made me melt. I couldn't believe this! Sherman slowly ate his salad, while it took me a second to see that everyone was staring at me.

"Dahh... ummm... i-is there a problem?" I questioned.

I swore I heard a fork drop. Even Grace was suspicious. "You... you're eating salad plain." Spinner started. I felt uneasy at the moment. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, you NEVER eat just lettuce! You hate lettuce!" Zoom broke in. Up until this point, I hadn't even noticed him! "Yeah, so?" I slowly lifted my eyes to Agura. "Oh, I get it. That whole, being captured and raped thing probably made me hungry for just about anything."

Grace walked over to us and took off her uniform apron. "What about getting raped?"

I tensed up. What do I do now? I just can't say that I was in a near death situation with an Anti version of me! "Uhh... it's just some book I'm reading about this guy, who goes to prison. He gets treated like crap by his inmates, and even gets raped a few times."

"That sounds terrible." Her eyes met mine. I looked away, guilty. "Yeah... it's a uh... a really sad story..." I perked up. "but in the end, his friends come to his rescue and the man who was abusing him was murdered by someone unknown."

She giggled. "That's good. You guys need anything?" Stanford raised his hand. She immediately took out her paper and pencil. He grabbed it gently, and wrote something down. God, I hope that he didn't tell Grace the truth. When He handed the note back to her, Grace's face went read with embarrassment. "Oh...wow Stanford..." Without another word, she walked off back into the kitchen and started to scream, "YES! FINALLY!"

"What was that all about?" Agura asked as he sat back down. "Oh, I just asked her out on a date tonight." She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, well, good for you."

A tint of sorrow was in her voice.

I turned to her, and put a comforting hand onto her shoulder. Giving her a slight smile, I kissed her cheek. "Daawww..." Spinner started. Everyone followed in unison.

"Hey, guys," My team looked at me, the Scout's eyes wide. "I want to thank you all for saving me. I didn't know what to do after running away from the wedding." "What exactly happened?" Sherman asked us. I placed a hand on his, letting out a deep breath. "You might not want to eat while I tell you ALL the details."

Spinner, Stanford and I all got on one side of the booth, while remainder of the team was parallel to each of us.

"So. At first, I was in this prison cell with huge iron bars and such. You've seen the movies. So I get treated like crap for a few days. I get food of course, but It's just leftovers, but they were actually pretty good. So everyone would come in, give me my food, etc. But the Anti-Spinner 'loved' me." "I stated, using my fingers as quotation marks.

"And then, AND THEN... Spinner tumbles through the door. We hugged and asked eachother a few questions before..." I gave the invisible mic to the Cortez sitting next to me.

"Well, I was captured by my Anti. So he threw me in the cell. Then a few minutes later, he took me out of the room and gave me some shower. Completly cold water. Then, when I was halfway done, Anti-Zoom waltzed right in, and took me out of the shower! I was..." He moved in some. "I was still friggin naked!" He zoomed back out. Sherman looked down and I could tell that he had a lump in his throat.

"After he got me out, he started to like... touch me... Not like that, but he started moving his hands up my chest and my neck too. I slapped him. Heh, so he threw me against the wall. He started to kiss me I guess. I didn't want to kiss him, so I kneed him." He smirked while saying this. Agura laughed, but once she say that everyone-especially Zoom-looked dead serious, she stopped.

"That wasn't funny... trust me, bad experience in baseball. Bad pitcher... yeah..." Sherman spoke up. She slumped down.

_'Ouch...' _I thought, thanking God that that wasn't me out there. I wanted kids, thank you very much...

"So anyways, after he was kissing me and I kneed him, he took me up, and threw me back in the cell-" I gave him that, 'Don't tell' look. "a-and, umm... Vert helped me by giving me some blankets. Vert?"

"After that, we both figured out that Stanford was in here too. After Stanford had his shower, I was taken by the Anti-Me." I continued the story. My chest tightened up as I gazed into Agura and Zoom's eyes. I couldn't just let the truth fall out so fast.

Ok, Vert. Just give it some time... time is all we need. Yeah...

_"Time is all we HAVE..."_

I gulped and looked behind me. Nothing was there but another round booth with red cushions and a beat-down, rusty old oval-shaped table.

_"Vert."_ I heard that voice again. Gasping silently with teeth gritted together, I looked up to nothing.

_"Don't give in to the lies..."_

My headache came back. I held my head and shut my eyes tight. I couldn't feel my arms.

"Vert, you okay?" I shook my head. Agura placed a hand on my back. Sherman closed the blinds behind us. It helped some, but not enough. I cringed and stood up. "I-...um, I-I gotta go..." Running outside, I climbed into the Saber, and sped off home.

I started crying as soon as I got under the covers of my bed. Sage was right outside, worried to death, while I was about have my head explode under pressure. God, it felt like my brain was slowly expanding, pushing against the walls of my skill that was now cracking.

"Vert?" She opened the door by a sliver.

Sage floated over, and put a small cup of some pinkish liquid. "Drink this to make your head feel better." And she left. I sat up and swallowed it all. At the time, I didn't care about how it tasted, and it tasted horrible. No water or anything else, just a swallow and I immediately fell asleep.

_I was falling for some reason. Off a cliff, apparently. Someone reached out to grab me. I caught onto his hand, thankfully. He pulled me up and I suddenly knew who it was. My Anti was the one who saved me. He started to kiss my cheek. It felt so realistic. This didn't seem like a dream... it seemed like, it happened before._

_I felt him shake in my arms. Anti-Me buried his nose in my neck and was letting tears stream down his face, and onto my shoulders. "I'm sorry..." He cried and kissed me again._

_I patted his back. "It's okay. Now stop crying." He sniffled and gazed into my eyes._

"Don't let the lies fool you..."

_He whispered again in that creepy warning voice._

"The lies will deceive you..."

* * *

"Vert...!" My elbow shook under the force of someone. I opened my eyes startled. "Huh? What?"

Spinner had a worried expression across his face. "When we got back from the Diner, you were screaming." An eyebrow was raised. "What?" "You said something about whispers." He continued, getting me a glass of water. "Where's everyone else?" I just noticed that his voice was lowerd. "Stanford's on the couch sleeping, and everyone else is asleep. Sherm told me to check on you."

I sat there like an idiot as he told me that I had been rambling on and on about my dream. I blushed furiously.

"I was worried." His light Hazel eyes met mine. I had never really opened up to Spinner so much that he would actually say he was worried over some dream about voices. Being trapped with Kalus in a ring of death, and losing the Saber and my sword was understandable, but a dream?

I delivered a sweet warm smile and said, "You wanna sleep with me?"

He smirked back, and stroked my face. The Cortez laid next to me and kissed my cheek. "But this is only for you." He informed and snuggled down into my arms. I gripped his back tightly, my mind still on the voice.

I knew who it was, who it sounded like... and yet, I didn't know a thing about it.


	2. Visions

PART 2! =))

* * *

My eyes shot open. Beads of sweat, dripping down my face. The eldest Cortez was snoring on me. His hair flopped down in front of his nose. I kissed his head-which was resting on my chest-and let out a deep longing breath. Spinner giggled and started to mumble: "Y-Yes mommy, more tea." That put a smile across my face. I pulled his head closer to mine, and kept on planting kisses on his forehead. He woke up by the 30th one.

Groaning, he sat up and sniffed the air. "I think Agura's making Cinnamon buns with icing on top..." He paused to sniffle again, "and orange juice..." He immediately uncovered the sheets and ran downstairs. His sock-covered feet patted against the metal floor, eager to eat his favorite breakfast food.

I, however, walked to my private bathroom to take a shower. I always took one to wake me up. I couldn't look tired in front of my team. I turned on the hot water and shut the door. Ya' know those glassy-walled sort of showers? The ones in the shape of a box and had smudged imprints so if someone walked in they couldn't really see you, but just your skin color and outer figure? Well, I had that, thankfully.

Before getting undressed, I ran a brush through my tangled, messy blond hair. "Ow...ow...ow...o-OW!" I gave up, and tossed the brush aside for later. Instead, I took off my shirt.

* * *

Letting hot steamy water run down my back felt good. Now that I thought about it, I was really thankful to be back in a real shower that belonged to me. It reminds me of my mom always saying to me when ever we would loose hot water, or heat. **"Vert, you don't realize how good something is until it's gone!" **Was her saying.

I drizzled shampoo into my palm and ran through my hair with my fingertips.

Felling a slight tug on my chest, I turned. Nothing was there, at least, that's what it seemed like. I faced the water again, still looking behind me every few seconds. _Clank!_

"What the heck?" I asked aloud and stopped the water. A candle holder was smashed to bits on the tile floor. I took my towel around my waist, and got out of the shower, my hair still dripping a thin substance of soapy water. "How did this happen?"

I put the larger pieces on the counter, and covered the rest with a hand towel. _'I'll get the shampoo out of my hair first, then I'll clean up the mess. But how did that happen? Everyone _IS_ downstairs eating, and I'm the only one on this Wing...'_

I couldn't get this through my head. Nothing made any sence anymore. I quickly rinsed my body and got dressed.

My hand moved over to the holder's original place on the counter. No strings, no smoke and mirrors. Nothing seemed to push or knock it off.

I was stupid at the time, and just thought nothing of it. I swept up the mess, and walked down to my team, smelling like Pumpkin Spice candles, and pomegranate.

* * *

"So, it just flew off?" Stanford asked me as he took a sip from his water. I nodded. "I don't know what happened! One second, I was in the shower, the next, POOF! Down goes the candle-holder!" I gestured from the dining room table, to the floor, as if the scene was unfolding right there again.

"That's some story." He muttered. I almost pounced on top of the table when he said that. "It's not some story to be told about a ghost in the BF5 hub that attacked the team's leader, Stanford. It really happened, I wouldn't lie to you guys!"

Sherman raised an eyebrow, while Zoom silently nibbled at his breakfast. Agura slumped down in her chair.

"Oh, what. You don't believe me?" I yelled at them. "We do." The huntress across from me started. "It's just that... ghosts or spirits in the hub is just to hard to believe."

I glanced over at my 'boyfriend'. "Spinner believes me! Don't you Spin!" I held my hopes high. But they got shot down when he scooted closer to his younger brother for protection. My grin turned into a straight, yet upset face. "Oh, I see... so the leader, IS CRAZY! Yeah, THAT'S the answer." I became so overwhelmed that I just walked off without another word.

* * *

Slamming my bedroom door, and possibly frightening Spinner to death of the echo, I jumped back on my bed.

"No one thinks I'm telling the truth. If only they could see..."

It was a long pause in time before I heard back, "I see,"

I clenched my head again. "Oh, YOU!" I hissed.

"Me? Why, I'm just taking your side is all!"

"Why are you here?" I muttered posing some sort of threat. "What do you want?"

The voice replied calmly: "I thought we'd been over this before sweetie." That whispering voice.

A million voice recordings from before ran through my head.

"ANSWER ME!" "There are some things about me... you just shouldn't know..." "You know what I want... But I knew al along what you, wanted from me." "I love YOU NOT THOSE POSERS!" "Your nothing but a little bastard. Just another waste of space, with all your other teammates!"

"Think about it..."

**All the slapping...**

_Anti-Vert walked slowly at me with the Saber blade in his hand. I backed away to the wall as much as I could before he slashed my arm. Blood trickled down to my hand like rain on a light post sort of... He did it again, only this time, it was at my leg._

_"You don't know how worthless you are..." He growled and suddenly hit my stomach. I let out a loud groan and rolled over so my front body was out of the way from hits._

_Me being curled up and defenceless, he dug his nails into my back and started saying: "People say that everyone was put here for a reason. You wanna know what your reason is?" He smacked me in the face and pulled back. "Your nothing but a worthless," He kicked me down again. "meaningless," Anti-Vert snatched me by the arm and held me high. "deficient," Holding the blade up to my neck, he started to press it down. "crap that waits in this world to DIE..."_

_He tossed me down to the ground and towered over me. My breathing was short, almost as if I wasn't breathing at all. His pale blue eyes met my light lifefilled ones. He snarled and knelt next to me. I shut my eyes as he leaned in close, like a leopard. "and believe me... You will die here... maybe not today or two days from now, but you will and I'll be the one holding the bloodstained battle-suit."_

_He got to full height and slapped my cheek one more time before heading out the door._

_Once he did, my breathing picked up to very rapid breaths. I got up and backed against the wall, letting tears run down to my chin and onto my tucked in knees._

**And name calling, and teasing...**

_I remember walking down the hallway, after the little night I had sleeping with Anti-Vert. I looked off to the side as Anti-Agura walked past me. I couldn't breathe as she looked back and spat at me: "What are you doing out of the cell? I thought it was locked up tight!" I just bit my tongue and shuffled backwards. "Umm..." My face turned a bright red. She slowly picked up by seeing how her boss and I were so sore and tired last night. She just walked past me muttering, "You little slut."_

_My eyes widened but I just kept on moving. _

_Anti-Stanford was next. He put a hand on my shoulder and backed me against the wall. "Who said you could leave so soon?" He asked darkly. "Anti... me... he and I... last night he let me out and... uhh..." He let go. "I know what you did..." I sighed of relief and was taken by surprise when he started again. "Your such a bastard, Vert shouldn't have to put up with anyone, let alone you..." His snobby attitude came on. I wanted to deal with him like I did with my Stanford back home whenever he was being snooty. But he walked behind Agura and rolled his pale green eyes. "Whore."_

_After growling at him, I thought I should just turn back. But I was ganged up on by the three other Antis. Anti-Sherman, my friend, was looking at me desperatly. 'I'm sorry.' He mouthed. His brother however put a hand to the wall like all those guys to to girls in order to persuade them to go out sometime. "Leave me alone..." I got louder by the 'alone' part. He slapped my cheek playfully and motioned over for Anti-Zoom to come. Pretty soon, I was boxed in. Sherman was off to the side as their 'back-up' apparently._

_With some fancy footwork, I weaved my way out of their box and ran down the hall. "Go get him!" Zoom demanded. Spinner was short, but he was fast to. He managed to get in front of me and as soon as I turned, Anti-Zoom was there too. I scratched Anti-Zoom's neck and kicked him away. Anti-Spinner pulled me to the ground and got on top of me. "Oh c'mon... what are you going to do when you don't have our boss to protect you? Huh?" He let Anti-Zoom nibble on my neck while he talked._

_"I don't think your master would like it if he found us in bed. Or even Zoom in there with us." He nodded. "Your right about that you bastard, but I'm not so sure Zoom would like us all together." The muay Thai expert looked up at me. I moved my glance over to Sherman. He was standing there like nothing was happening. He didn't want to pull his brother off, because that would give our alliance away. Spinner and Zoom both took turns making fun of me and the night before._

_"How could a filty thing like you ever get with our boss?" Zoom asked. "I bet he's been with all the other guys in his goody goody team." The evil Cortez replied._

_Sherman was forced to call me a slut and a bastard. But I knew he didn't mean it. A few minutes later, they both let me go and before I left, Zoom stroked his hand down my back and to my butt. I squealed and growled._

**and all the, 'Raping'...**

_My Anti pushed me onto his bed. My back hit the pillow, but my head thumped against some of the wall. I groaned as he crawled next to me. Cocking his head to the side, he nuzzled into my neck. I couldn't move, nor breathe._

_Anti-Vert licked my neck and made my whole body shudder. I put both hands on either sides of his hips. I looked to the ceiling and hoped that this all would end soon. Since I had nothing on, it would be easy for him to just go at me. But shockingly, he took it slow. All he did at first was bite on my neck and kiss me. Softly even. My heart was in my throat now. I couldn't move to the side. But I couldn't push him off either!_

_A few seconds later, he crawled on top of me and kissed me fully. Tongue and all._

_I gasped for air. He ran his fingers down my chest. I felt as if I was screaming at him but nothing came out. What did come out was a loud, long groan. 'That... that wasn't really me, was it?' I questioned myself. He smirked back up at me. Feeling that the only thing I could do was talk, I did. "Do you... have any idea, what you-...you're doing?" I cried out while he ran his hand in circles around my chest. "I'm just having some fun." He reasoned with me._

_My head hit the wall behind me. I was exhausted already._

_Anti-Vert sat me up, so he could crawl behind me. I gulped, waiting for the worst, but he just pulled me down and held me there, almost like he was holding me lovingly in his arms. He shushed me whenever I would talk._

_"Why did you bring me here?" I demanded._

_"Shhh..." He gently kissed my forehead._

_I closed my eyes while he kissed me again. He was so sweet whenever he wasn't trying to kill me or stab me with a blade of some sort._

_I could feel his breathing. Every breath he took was full. His body was covered with sweat by now from him and from me. We just lay there._

_Being already exhausted from him kissing me. I turned so our chests met. He kissed my forehead once more, but this time, his eyes were full of darkness. He pinned me down and ran his fingers down my stomach._

It all played over and over again until I was on the edge of bursting into tears.

I growled and looked into the air.

"ANTI-VERT!"

"Took you long enough..." He scoffed.

I groaned and held my mattress for support. "Why... what..." My vision blurred before I could make out anything else. The last thing I saw was his dark pale face, staring back at me. My head had hit on my wooden bed-post.

Everything just went dark.


	3. Why is this All Happening?

"Vert... Vert..."

Swirled images ran through my eyes to my mind. Someone was pressing a wet cloth against my head. Someone had my suit in their hands, tan, blackish brown hair... it was spiked up top.

"VERT! VERT!" My ears picked up the noise clearer now. I gasped for air and started to panic. "HE'S BACK! RUN! GET AWAY FROM HERE! We're all in danger! Agura, all this time you've wanted to be first in command, well, YOUR WISH CAME TRUE! RUN!" I squirmed in Sherman's arms like a pig covered in mud. Screaming and squirming. He held on tightly and pulled me back down. "Vert, chill out, it's okay now."

Agura was the one with the washcloth, while Spinner had my suit. I was in my jeans and socks like normal. My shirt was resting on my pillow, and I could see why. My whole chest was drenched in water in case I might have fainted from dehydration or If I had a fever.

"Let me... GO! SHERMAN! IT'S AN ORDER!" I snarled at the young Cortez. Never before had I yelled straight at him angry.

"Sherm, keep him under control." Zoom shot back.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" I argued.

"KEEP HIM!" Zoom fired.

"DAAAHHH!" I hissed at him continuously. Sherman looked at everyone with an expression that asked, 'What do I do!'

Finally, in the middle of my clawing at his arms that were wrapped around my stomach, someone spoke up. "This is for your own good." Stanford knelt down and smacked me thrice. I twitched nervously, and looked at the muscle in the team. "Sorry." I grinned painfully.

The Cortez let me go and got some medical attention to his wounds.

"Well, first the 'ghost in the bathroom,' and now this. Such a day... such, a, DAY!" Stanford _tisk_ed.

Enraged at his still 'pointing the finger' attitude towards me, I pounced on the red head.

"Vert, stop!" Agura shouted. I managed to punch Stanford in the jaw, and hit him again in the stomach. The helpless artillery expert kicked me back. I _nearly_knocked him out with another blow to the jaw. "VERT!" Agura tried to pull me away.

I didn't listen because Stanford's screams of terror filled the room.

Sherman wrapped his arms around my body and put me in a choke-hold. "Get Stanford some help Zoom." He shouted over the Brit's cries of pain.

* * *

After making sure Stanford was out of the room, and making sure I was under control, Sherman put me down.

I regained my posture and growled at the Cortez. "I could have taken him! If you wouldn't have held me!" I scratched his arm like I had before. He cringed and put pressure on his wound.

Spinner stepped in between us, fire in his eyes. "Get, your hands... OFF... my little bro..." He beat me to the ground and went back to his brother. "You okay?" He asked lovingly. Sherman nodded.

All of a sudden, Agura slapped me herself. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Everyone just gave all their attention to her. My cheeks flushed a light pink. "You could have killed Stanford!" Stanford, on the other hand, was sitting on the floor next to Zoom and Sherman while they both got some bandages. "Look at me!" She hit me in the arm to get _my_ attention. Seems like I was the only one who didn't want to look up.

"You better realize what you could have done. You could have jeopardized the whole family bond of the team, heck you could have even split us all apart. Believe me, I've seen it happen before."

"Agura...-" I tried, putting a hand on her arm. She snatched it away and pushed me back some. "Just get away from me..." I walked up a few feet behind her, but she spun around and eyed me. "GO AWAY! WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" This time I didn't follow her. Spinner stopped me. "Let her have some space. It's a girl thing-I don't know why-but it is."

I sighed through my nose and sat next to the red head. Nervous, he backed away. "Stan, it's okay." Insuring that it was alright, and tons of persuading, he allowed me to ice his bloody lip.

Zoom wrapped Sherman's right arm. "What was all that? I-I mean, I've seen you snap before, but..." He stopped and continued on with his task.

My eyes scanned the room then came back to him. I felt like I had been hit by a train when I saw his face. "What?" He demanded harshly.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I can't tell you the truth, because I was sure you wouldn't believe me. Like this morning. Stanford, you said, 'That's some _story_'. and I was having strange voices come into my head. They're voices of my Anti, and... I guess I was just afraid of the truth. Afraid to get knocked down again by all of you. So it turned into anger, then violence, and here we are. I never meant for it to happen. I already felt terrible, and now..."

The young Cortez smiled and pulled me over to him. "Yeah, I guess I forgive you." "Me too, heh. E-Even though you didn't beat the tar out of me." Spinner grinned.

Stanford just winked.

A voice broke our silence. "I can't forgive you... not yet." Zoom whispered just loud enough so we could hear.

I shrugged it off and it went back to dead silence.

* * *

"I can't stand it Sage! He just almost knocked Stanford out in like, 30 seconds!" Agura cried.

"Vert was having emotional changes you said?"

"Yeah, one second, he was fine. The next, it's like Krytus took over his mind!"

"This is very interesting. Normally, Vert wouldn't have this happen to anyone. But it is different when referring to himself. He may be experiencing some strange occurrences." She guessed.

_"And she's right..."_

"Possibly. Remember when Tors 10 was making us all 'rampagy' with his agro-beam? Like Stanford was having a man-period?"

The illuminated blue Sentied nodded.

* * *

I tried not to laugh and blow my cover at the joke.

"I think Vert's still got some crazy in his brain. I-I mean, Sherman and Spinner were bad. But he was put up with three times their levels. To make it worse, Vert hadn't even been hit by the beam for experience! No wonder he was complaining about his head the next day..." She trailed off.

"Agura. It is not clear to you if he is sorry. But however, it is clear to the rest of your team." She pulled up a screen that played a scene from my room, about me saying I was sorry to everyone. She sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I just need a few minutes to myself huh? Think this through?"

"Affirmative."

I peered over the side and saw Sage and Agura both, their backs to me. "Alright then. I'll take your word for it."

I sighed and ran off back to Spinner and the other injured two.


	4. This Looks Familiar

This is probably the only chapter that won't have Vert's POV

* * *

The red Sentient faced his team, scowling.

"Why haven't we taken him away from his home yet! He's resting still in the safety of Earth! I need him... now!" Krytus spat as Kyburi snarled back. "If you would stop being so impatient, and give us some time!"

He pulled her over by her shoulder. "I'm not impatient. Don't you ever call me that!" He let go when she scratched his arm pretty bad. "You little..." Kytren stepped in between the two. "Stop fighting! We'll get that organic soon enough."

Krytus eyed his scout. "Not soon... NOW... I want him to suffer for murdering my best recruit. Anti-Vert was so dark and mischievous. He wouldn't let anything get in his path. He would either kill it himself, or take it into a dark alley and teach it a lesson. I never had to tell him twice! He did right what I said... unlike you all. He _never_questioned my authority!" He stared darkly at the other four Sentients.

Sadly he continued on. "He would even show me things he used on his victims. The real Vert never stood a chance! I told him to take no mercy! Apparently, he felt feelings for the other organic, and showed the slightest bit of remorse... In other words, not slitting his throat right after the night he dragged him into his room..." Krytus slammed his fist against the wall.

"I just hope his feelings wern't too high for the other organic."

Kyburi's hand rested on top of his. "They almost got married! They had sex, they almost got married," She clarified again trying to get his attention. "I think they were pretty intimate with their relationship..."

Kyrosis typed in coordinates to track down the team. "Even though, we don't know Sage's location," Six dots popped up on the red screen. A red, green, yellow, and purple one, and then two blue ones. "We can track down the organics locations... Sage shall never know..."

Krytus walked over to the screen and snarled. "You idiot! Sage could read my mind. She's powerful in knowledge, but we have the scouting advantage. Kytren! Krylox! Make a Battle Zone to lure the red leader to our location. They are strong... but I am stronger."

"Won't that just have them destroy us and send us back to our Re-Spawn Chambers? If they have done it before they can do it again, Krytus!"

The leader stopped and looked back from his shoulder, half-way out the cave door. "We shall adapt and embrace the Anti's stratigy." He started out.

"I will set a trap for the Organic leader. Then, as soon as he thinks it's safe, I'll beat him until he's left dangling on the cliff of life! After he's gotten back to almost normal, I will personally teach him a thing or two. Just as a reminder of Anti-Vert..." The Sentient laughed mischievously and exchanged glances with Krylox. "But what about the others you will ask."

"The others will become our prisoners also. Each one of us gets to kill them in the end. But Vert stays alive. We shall make him want to commit scuicide everyday for the rest of his sorry life for what he shall see!"

Everyone was excited about having their own organic neck to snap. Kyburi laughed to herself and looked at the boys. "You all go make a plan, Krytus and I will stay behind."

At her command, everyone else raced out to set traps and passageways for Battle Force 5 to get lost in.

Kyburi took Krytus's cheek and kissed it softly. "I don't trust this plan. But if you say it'll work, I believe it will." He placed two hands on her hips and pulled her body close to his. "Don't worry my sweet little Kyburi... Everything will work according to plan."

They locked onto each other and shared a deep kiss before he pulled away. "Vert'll never know what hit him..."

She scoffed along with him and had a nasty smirk upon her face. She took his arm and motioned for him to come forward. He looked at her, then to himself. She nodded, and kissed his neck.

* * *

The Saber raced across the desert, dust and debris flying into the air. "C'mon guys! After we win this Battle Zone, Pizza's on me today." Vert started while guiding the Buster and Reverb on the sides. "Stanford you okay?" Spinner asked, heavy breathing came in reply. "Yeah... I'm, just out of breath."

Vert sped off into the swirling tornado, rotating around and around, until they finally reached the top and exited through a light blue vortex. "Keep up guys! That was a crazy one." He started and rounded a corner of the abandoned tree. Abandoned of leaves. Almost all the trees had no leaves on. They were naked, it seemed. Vert and Agura drove around a corner together. "This is creepy." She mumbled quietly.

"It's okay Agura. I've seen scarier. Plus, if you're scared, you can always hold my hand." He smiled.

You could hear whatever was left of the leaves float to the ground. The Cortez brothers rounded a corner slowly. Zoom pulled up to a strange looking leaf setup. "Huh! This can't be right." All the colored leaves were in a neat pile, just waiting to get trampled by young kids on a cold Fall day. Zoom thought nothing of it. He backed up and rode over it.

Suddenly, it seemed like the world just stopped. Something much bigger than a bear trap snapped around the Chopper's front two wheels. The Chopper flipped up and over, crushing the rider.

"ZOOM!" Vert cried and jumped out of his vehicle. It was like someone just snapped their fingers when a net trap caught Vert in the middle of it. The square knots came together at four ends, trapping the leader. "Guys! GET OUT OF HERE! POSSIBLE AMBUSH!" Agura revved out of the area, but it was too late. Another trap snagged her wheels and forced her Tangler to flip over just like the Chopper.

She screamed like she had never before. It was more of a bloody murder scream, than an accident scream.

Agura's legs were right by her head, considering that the whole ATV was upside-down. Her head smacked against the windshield, making her lose consciousness.

"AGURA! Vert screamed painfully.

The Reverb was the next target. Stanford sped down another way, but he was still visible. He was probably the worst injured.

He was driving away from the scene when he was pulled by some sort of force into a dead tree. He climbed out of the car and ran away. But a thick winch rope snatched him by the ankle. He screamed as his body was flung into the air. His head hit the top of the branch that the cable was attached to.

Still alive, and screaming, blood ran down his forehead to the ground. His ankle, clearly broken, was the only thing holding him three stories high.

The Cortez brothers came to help, against Vert's wishes. They ran up to untie The red-head and get him some medical attention. Just as Spinner was trying to unwrap the cable, a trap caught him, slicing his hand straight down from the start of his middle finger to his mid-wrist.

"Aw man!" Sherman winced at his brother's pain and gash. "Hold on Spinner..." There wasn't any thing to hold onto, even when Spinner was hit by a towering branch.

Sherman looked around for help. "Spin?" He tried waking up the older Cortez. "Vert! HELP!"

"Stay calm, you just need to-"

The young Cortez writhed in pain, and fell, unconscious, a sharp arrow stuck in the side of his back.

"NO!" Vert's screams echoed through the forest. "Zoom! Get up, quick!"

The scout was still stuck underneath the Chopper, two ribs crushed. He groaned. "Vert... I-I think something's broken!" He was letting tears run down to his shoulder, which was pushed against his chin.

Vert swallowed hard and struggled to get out of the net. "Zoom... I-I'm coming!" He cried. "Hold on..." He suddenly looked up, and an idea popped into his mind. He ripped the side of the pants on his suit, reveling a jean pocket. He reached in and flipped his pocket knife out.

Immediately he started cutting away. "Hang... on... almost there...!" Zoom leaned his torso forward, and pulled back. "Zoom, don't force yourself out of there! You might rib or strain a muscle! The young scout gave up as his leader was approaching him. Vert pulled the over-sized motorcycle up and off to the side. He knelt down quickly to his friend's side. "You... alright?" He asked with labored sighs.

Zoom nodded. "Sure... never better."

Leaves crunched behind them. The two turned quickly to see a creeping shadow. Maybe it was the dark crimson blood dripping from Stanford's skull, or Spinner just waking up. But they could see, it was something way more drastic. The shape of a Sentient, but a deep red.

The two backed away in fear while a figure reached out to grab them. "Sweet dreams, organic..." Kytren growled.

Vert's vision went black.

* * *

"Wake up..." Vert opened an eye. He moaned and looked up. "What's happening to me? Where are the others?" The weight from a figure was pressing on his chest and legs. "Whoever you are, get off of me!" He pushed the figure away, but it just let out a laugh that made skin crawl.

Its face came into the light. It was Vert's new Red Sentient enemy, Krytus. "You!" He yelled. Krytus snarled. "Organic we may be here now..." He scratched Vert's neck. "but there won't be a next time." The Sentient slipped his hand down to slit his prisoner's shirt from the back.

He screamed as loud as he could to get someone to help him.

Vert felt like Anti-Vert was here and was going to beat him again. Krytus went straight for the face. He clawed at the others stomach, and then bit his neck. Vert caught his breath just enough to get another scream out before he was hit in the stomach.

The blond coughed and leaned over to the side. "When I'm through with you for murdering Anti-Vert..." Krytus raised a fist. "You're going to wish you were with him..." He punched his victims' stomach and got a good whimper of pain.

They both were locked in the room, one getting beatings for hours at a time before loosing too much blood and passing out.

By the next day, Vert's wounds had wrappings and his head was rolling around on his neck like crazy from the dizziness. Someone had hogtied him, with a blindfold also around his eyes, ropes around his head and through his mouth. The rough ground like needles in his stomach, considering he was naked.

In the room they dragged him to, he heard muffled screaming. Almost instantly, he heard more clear screams. Agura's squeals, Stanford's shrills, Zoom's shrieks and the Cortez's screams all mixed together.

"Idiot Organics..." It was Krytus again. Instantly, Vert's blindfold was undone, letting him see his surroundings.

Everyone was completely bare, even Agura, who was hogtied also.

"THIS IS YOUR REAL LEADER!" The red Sentient leader pulled the blond up by his shoulders. He blushed and let out a covered-up scream. Sweat dripped down his temple and down his stomach. Stanford had a huge black cloth around his entire head. He was straining to look around and see his friends, though his screams were clear and painful. His gashes were deeper.

The Cortez's were tied together by the hands. Spinner's hair was crazy, like he was squirming around a lot. Sherman's whole chest was covered in whip marks, in not one place was there a regular healthy strip of skin.

He had tired expressed along his face. His legs had scratches all over, especially in the higher inner parts.

Agura was tied up like Vert and her braids that were usually held in a bun, were down. They came down to her lower collarbone. Her face was scarred, and bruised severely. Agura was staring at him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Vert struggled to move, but was exhausted.

There was no going back now.

* * *

OMGZ! Srry for the LONG LONG LONG wait! XD I didn't upload these, and I'm done with... about two more chaps of this!

^^'


	5. Day Dreams

BACK TO VERT'S POV!

* * *

I was thrown to Agura with Krytus's force. I groaned and looked up into her eyes. "Oh my God..." She whispered to herself.

The Sentients left us alone. I was guessing that we had a few hours or so until they came back to abuse us all. She moved a hand over about two centimeters and tried to untie my ropes. I was in a strange position. I dared not to look at her body, just her face. A blush was spreading from my cheeks to my chest.

Once I was untied, I undid my legs and undid her tryings. Agura let full wet tears stream down and onto my chest. "Oh my God, Vert! I-I thought we had lost you! I tried so... hard!" She sodded uncontrollably. I kissed her cheeks and pulled her close. After another minute, I undid Stanford's ropes. Agura did Zoom's. We all helped with the Cortez's.

Sherman was light-headed, and Stanford was throwing up blood every three minutes it seemed. I had Zoom close to me and pulled my knees up to my chin. No one was comfortable. How much awkward could this get? Here we all are, naked, and there's one girl surrounded by five guys. I felt so bad for her. We all separated the room so everyone had a territory. Agura had the most-being a girl- and the rest of us didn't mind seeing each other exposed this much. Although Sherman's breathing was pretty disturbing.

"Everyone alright?" I asked. Stanford slightly nodded. Sherman was having all the cloths he could for his cuts. "I'm sorry." He said to his brother sliently. I could still eavesdrop. "It's alright! You did what I would have done too. I love you man!" Spinner replied.

"What happened?" Agura asked from the space between the sexes.

The young Cortez put a hand to his eyes. I could feel that he was about to burst into tears, but never wanted to break down in front of the team.

"Sherm and I were thrown together in this strange room. I was gettin' the snot kicked out of me from Krylox. That is, until little bro interfered. Krylox pinned him down after a major fight, and I tried to stop them. Krylox knocked me out. When I woke up, Sherm was alone crying next to me. I asked him what had happened.

He took in a deep breath.

"You want me to tell 'em?" He whispered to the crying one. Sherman-who was still hiding his face-nodded.

Spinner continued. "Krylox beat Sherman, gave him that 'date rape' drug in some water, and made him swallow it, then he raped him.

Everyone, especially Stanford gasped silently. "That happened to me!" He cried.

The Brit stepped out in the spotlight. "Kyrosis forced the pill down my throat and took advantage of me! Just like that! I passed out, and when I woke up, he was on top of me!" Stanford was taking in multiple breaths that became mixed with tears and built up emotions. "Then, he tied me up and dropped me off here! A-And I... I was worried that... I wouldn't ever, get to see you all ... ever again!" I pulled him close and into my chest. "It's okay Stanford..."

He coughed and looked up. "No it's not! It'll NEVER be okay here! Don't you get it Vert? We'll get beat and raped until we can't stand it anymore and just get slaugtered!" He took in a wheezy breath and cried out into the silence. "I DON'T WANNA DIIIEEE!"

Sherman was hunched over in a corner, still upset, Spinner was trying to comfort him, Agura was facing the other way (Against the wall), and Zoom was sitting there next to me silent.

"Everyone, **STOP!**" I screamed. "We are not going to die! Now Stanford get a grip or I'll smack you so hard you'll _wish_ you would have gotten stabbed! 'Cause it would have been less painful!

_EVERYONE_ NEEDS TO GET A GRIP! We won't survive if all we do is cry... and sob... and mourn! I was raped by my Anti! Which by the way, is _SIX_times as painful as the Sentients! Know why? Because he knows my weaknesses! I could be deadly allergic to bees or shellfish, and he would make sure that I had a reaction.

But NO!

I didn't give up and I'm here right now! So SHUT-UP AND LET'S FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE!"

I had only snapped twice before like this! I couldn't help it though! It was like that voice was forcing us to split apart! I looked at Agura, then back to the floor. "I-I... I'm sorry..." I choked on my own tears. "I've let this get too far..." Mumbling to myself I felt like Sherman the second he woke up.

"Vert, it's not just your fault." Zoom said back comfortingly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I slapped him away harshly. "No! I'm the leader! I have to change this... I've let you all down and I wasn't supposed to, not now. I feel so useless! I don't know if my thoughts are what they are, and I don't feel right about lying to you all and just saying I'm fine." Coming to a decision... I thought, _'It's time to come out with the truth.'_I've been doing that for over the past year. I can't stand it anymore! I'm nothing but a liar. You don't deserve me as a person who guides you. Agura, you'll take my place."

She eyed me. "Vert, no. You're a great leader! You just need to see it! Give it some time..."

Suddenly...

_"Just... give it some time...!" I assured him._

_He had hatred in his eyes. I slowly slipped away in order to not get another conversation going. He took my arm and pulled me back as I was half-way down the hallway. I was mindless and scared of him. Instead, I got out of grasp and ran. Chasing me, Anti-Vert managed to get his buddies to help. I looked up and noticed how he was angry... but so calm._

_As he made sure I was carfully put into his arms, I couldn't brethe. I-I just couldn't. I never wanted to get beat by him again. He knew my weaknesses. HE WAS ME FOR GOD'S SAKES! My leg was numb from running and twisting my ankle on a corner._

_His teammates left us alone. My heart could be heard from a building away. He carried me to some other room. Smacking me, he replied to my running. "There's something you don't understand. I don't have TIME. He wants me to murder you, but I'm in love with you." He stroked my arm._

_Still paralyzed, I moved over to the side some. He came to my level this time, and leaned over me. Anti-Vert trapped my wrists down._

_"Who is he?" I asked. Anti-Vert kissed me deeply and passionately until I asked again. I knew what he was doing. He was just trying to see if he could slip his way out of this conversation with sex. I pushed him off of my chest and asked. "Who is HE?" He looked at the ceiling, then me. "You will never know."_

_We went on with kissing for another few minutes. Anti-Vert started to take my arm out of my sleeve. I stopped him before he got to the other one._

_"Uh-uh... I'm your..." How I hated this word to describe me as. "your, wife... and you must listen to your wives needs. I want ice cream and watermelon. Will you go get that for me please...?" I stroked his soft lifeless hair and made curls by twisting the strands around my finger. "Pwease, honey...? I'll let you smear the ice cream around my neck and lick it off...!"_

_He smirked and gave in. "Only, I get to chose which kind..."_

_"Of course..." I persuaded. As soon as he left I rolled my eyes and took of my shirt._

_"Great... nice goin' Vert..." I growled at myself._

The next thing I knew, I was having blood run down my face. Apparently I was daydreaming, and daydream walking and talking. Agura held her arm in pain. I winked away some of the blood.

"W-What just happened?"

Sherman spoke up. "You went crazy and just attacked Agura!"

"How?" I asked filled of anger again.

Spinner looked at me while touching up Agura's arm. "You slapped her and yelled at her! Vert, you have got, SOME MAJOR issues that you need to work out!" I found myself smacking him. The older Cortez's head swung back, he pulled it over and growled at me. "What is your problem?"

I took my hand back. "I-... I don't know...!" Burrying my face in my hands. "Everyone, just stay away from me!" I ran over to the door of the cell and pulled on the door handle. It wouldn't budge. I let go and slid down to the floor, keeping my face captive.

I never wanted to see any of them again.

It was decided...

To get away from all this drama and away from the pain...

I would have to kill myself...

* * *

TOQUITOOOOOOOS! (Random)


	6. I'm sorry

_**Yeah, REALLY SAD CHAPTER! WARNING!*****_

_**I cried too while typing it! I'M SERIOUS! I cried for real.**_

_**Try to read while listening to 'Sad Romance' by Thao Nguyen Xanh.**_

_**='( (The song helped me out with that scene a LOT...**_

* * *

We tried to sleep that night, but how could we? I was cold, tired, and starving. My throat was dry, and my voice was raspy and hoarse. No one could advise me on what to do now.

Agura was snuggled next to me, since I didn't have feelings for her anymore than anyone else in the team. We never thought of Agura liking us, so we never asked. (Stanford tried once, but she smacked him)

Besides, she hated Spinner,

Sherman was just a best friend,

I was gay along with Stanford AND Spinner,

and Zoom was _way_ to young. She was turning 20, and Zoom was turning seventeen.

To him that seemed a bit much.

So Agura was curled into my chest. I was halfway asleep. Being the 'leader' gave me the responsibility to always keep an eye out for danger that could hurt my team. Agura was next in line not to mention her mother and woman instincts, then due to power, Sherman was after her. Spinner was last, heh.

In case Krytus tried to make a move, I would be the first one to stand up and defend everyone. At times like this, I didn't even care if I was killed. All that mattered is that we still would have at least one person alive. (Or we could mark it down to Battle Force 4.)

Agura snuggled deeper into my body. I placed a hand on her back. Sherman was sitting, his head down, while sleeping. Spinner was facing the wall his brother was propped up on, laying on his side. Stanford's body was on the floor (His stomach) but his face was facing the wall. Zoom-who was soundly asleep-was next to Sherman.

How could I be so stupid? My own team! 'Some kind of leader you are...' I could already imagine them saying to each other. My whole body persuaded my mind to just take the beating to even out what I had done to them. I should have known that when Agura was trapped, I needed to speak up and order everyone to stay where they were.

I would have to say the lowest thing you can do to a friend is make them go into prostitution, or be naked infront of a crowd. I suppose I was that crappy friend. Spinner slowly took in a breath and let it out. It was a sigh.

I left Agura over on the floor as I crept over to him. "What's up?"

"I just... can't sleep okay?" He was hiding something by the tone of his voice. It had a tint of worry in it at the end. "C'mon Spin! You can tell me, were buds!" I nudged a small smile, but it faded.

"Okay, guy to guy... I-I'm really, scared. I don't know if we'll make it out of here, and I wanna see my friends, my cousins, everyone;especially my new sister that was born a few days before we were called to come here. Going on missions is fun, but watching Mia giggle whenever you gave her a funny face makes it worth while to come home." I understood how he felt. I had a three-year-old going on four brother who just loved to laugh and spending time with him was just as simple as walking over to the kitchen for ice cream.

I put a hand on the older Cortez's shoulder. "Yeah... don't worry. If I die trying, we'll make it out alright."

Spinner shook his head and tightened the grip on his knees which were put up to his chest like he was in the fetal position. "Vert, I don't know how to say this. Lately you've been paranoid. That whole Anti business was scary but this is terrifying. These are red sentients who will kill us if we don't escape. Do you really want to learn to write with your mouth? 'Cause I don't."

Was he really doubting me? My own friend? No, no no no no no... I had to admit I was a little nervous, but this is ridiculous!

"Like I said..." I answered darkly. "we'll make it out." It was easy to be all devious while whispering.

Spinner eyed me up and down, then nodded unwillingly. "Sure," There was still caution in his voice that made me want to punch him in the gut for being so arrogant. Instead I crawled over to the sleeping ATV owner. She was snuggled up, beckoning for me to join her again. I kissed her forehead softly. However the moment was ruined when I heard heavy breathing.

Moving my head off to the side, I heard a whimper. "Oh my God..." Someone whispered. It was too faint and distant to be Agura's. She propped her head up. I followed to see Stanford holding his stomach with one hand, and the other was covered in a mixture of watery blood, and throw-up I guess.

Spinner sat back up and crawled next to him. "You okay?" Stanford took in a few more labored panicking breaths before throwing up more.

That one sent Zoom's eyes fluttering open slowly. Partially because half of his body was covered with the puke-blood. Zoom cringed and gagged. "UGH! Not cool..." He scraped some off of his arm in disgust, trying not to vomit himself.

Sherman was quiet and motionless.

Agura walked over to Sherman and felt his forehead. "Guys! Sherman's boiling hot!" She informed. She opened one of his eyelids. "Man, I think he's really sick...! V-Vert, what do we do?"

I looked to Sherman. He had splotches of ruby on his cheeks and neck. His throat looked swollen, and his hands were drained of their energy so he couldn't move them much. He swallowed hardly, struggling. He inhaled deeply for about ten seconds slowly, and let it all out. He repeated, on and on.

"This is because of that drug, and because something with the Sentients raping them." I concluded.

Stanford moved over to the side and heaved there from now on. I got over to Sherman and tried to wake him up. "Sherm...? Sherm? You okay?" I smacked his cheek. "SHERMAN! ANSWER ME!"

Agura helped me by checking his pulse. "He's alive, barely." I gazed at her for a millisecond. Sherman opened one eye. He started coughing. Spinner was beside him now, leaving Stanford to Zoom.

"You're gunna be alright Sherman... I-I love you! C'mon! You gotta stay alive!" He was about to cry. I could see it. Everyone could see it.

Sherman's head rolled down. I checked his pulse myself. His heartbeat was overworking just to make him take in small breaths, and I was unsure of how much more longer he could hold on.

Spinner took his brother's hand tightly. "Calm down... just calm down... W-we'll get you some water in no time! Hang on Sherm!" He cried. I took Spinner back some. "Spinner... I just want you to know... I-I'm sorry." I said slowly. He didn't get it. I said it clearer. "Sherman's going to die, if we don't get any liquids in his system. He won't come back... right now, it looks pretty bleak."

He swallowed hardly and let the waterworks start. "N-No! H-... No! He can't just..." He shook his head, distraught. I pulled him into my chest. "It's okay Spin. I'm here for you. Agura is too. So is Stanford... once he stops vomiting."

We all took one last look at the younger Cortez. "Sp-...Spin..." He struggled with coughing. Agura, Zoom, even Stanford stopped and watched the two. Spinner leaned in closely and placed a hand on his brother's chest steadily. "What? What's wrong?"

Sherman looked to him and took his hand. "Tell mama, dad, Elsy, Mia, Angelina, Andrew, and all the others... that I'm sorry. I love you Spin." Agura was crying while resting her head on my shoulder.

Spinner nodded quickly and replied: "O-Of course! But you'll be living long enough to see them again at Christmas! You won't go! Not without me! Never..." Stanford wiped away a dry tear before spitting up more of the red substance.

Zoom was holding back tears. I was just crying on the inside, but my insides were turned out when I watched Sherman mumble something Spanish to his brother and kiss his forehead. Spinner shook his head and said something back.

I could feel my heart skip a beat. Sherman let one tear stream to his Brother's cheek as they hugged tightly. "I don't want you to go...!" Spin whined through crying. His brother winked away another tear. The older Cortez sighed through his nose. I knelt down and hugged Sherm. "We all love you Sherm," Agura joined me. Zoom did also, so did Stan.

We shared one last group hug. Darkness reigned inside my heart that was now crushed. My eyes shut tightly as I nuzzled into the Cortez's chest. Agura was letting her tears fall down onto his legs. Zoom let go and shook his head while hiding his face from us. 'Gotta be strong...' I thought to myself while fighting my emotions.

A lump formed in my throat that forced my eyes to blur and my voice to crack. Sherman got another huge hug from his brother, who was sobbing non-stop. I never knew what it was like to loose a sibling. If this is how I felt for a friend, there was no telling what would happen if I lost my mom or dad. We all climbed off of the two and let them spend just a little bit more time.

Then, it hit me. A sudden urge to do something between all the crying. I got to my knees and covered my head with my hands. Doing this, I just sat there and prayed.

Prayed that Sherman would be okay and without pain.

Prayed that Spinner and his family would know how sorry I was.

Prayed that someone would stop all this pain.

Prayed for my team.

Prayed for compassion.

Prayed to become a stronger leader.

Prayed for peace.

Prayed for happiness.

But most of all, I thanked God that we got a few more minutes just to say goodbye.

Lastly, I prayed that I could know how many tears I cried that day.

Zoom checked his pulse just as I was finishing. The Scout let go of him slowly. "He's gone..." There was a huge lump in my throat.

Sherman was my best friend, and I just let his life slip away right through my fingers like a leaf being blown away by the wind..

However, the toughest thing for me in that cell, was to face Spinner and give him the news. "Sherman... h-he's not coming back, Spin. No matter how much water we give him." It made me want to kill everyone I saw as soon as I got home.

The older-and now only Cortez-sobbed hysterically as he toppled over to the floor. I had heard him cry for hurting himself severely, but never like this. He was screaming why not him and there was a huge puddle on the floor. I looked at my reflection. In it I saw me, but looking deeper, I saw a monster.

I vowed to keep my head down for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sherman was gone completely. There was noting more we could do to help. Spinner cried into Sherman's lifeless chest for the rest of the long night. I let a few tears come out myself afterwards. This was bad. Worse than bad. I was supposed to be a great leader, and now so far...

I've been raped, beaten to near death, hogtied, and now my team is naked, cold, hungry and one has died of over-dosage I assumed. The Artillery Expert is vomiting blood and his last meal before coming here, and we all were cooped up in a tiny room with concrete floors and no windows. I felt like I was in the Anti-Prison again.

I was no leader.

I was a coward, waiting until someone made a move to start of something. In the end, I would come out on top... but I never did anything!

* * *

I woke up the next morning by screams echoing through the room. I jolted up at the shrill, wiping away dry tears. Krylox was holding Spinner by his neck. "YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAGGOT!" Spinner was screaming.

Krylox was fuming at the older Cortez. Spinner was bloody and ready to punch and kick if needed. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER... NOW I'M GUNNA KILL _YOU_!" Spinner smacked Krylox's cheek and pushed him away with his legs, sending the two to the floor. "Spinner! STOP!" I yelled at him. Zoom came behind Spinner and took hold of his hands. It was an awkward position for those two to be like that. "I don't care if I die trying... at least I'll be with him again!"

Zoom held on as best he could. "You and your little perverted Sentient buddies, need to let us out of here!"

Stanford held back what he was going to say. Agura pulled Spinner back too. I kept Krylox away. We fought, until he grabbed my neck. "No!" Agura cried. Krylox tossed me out the door. My back hit another wall brutally. "And as for you..." He shoved the two away from Spinner, and took him also.

"LET HIM... GO!" Stanford punched the Sentient in the jaw. He was too strong and shoved the Brit into the rock wall. I was pretty sure I saw him reach back there and his hand came covered in blood.

I was too weak to stand up, like a real leader should have, and kill Krylox. He locked the door, my friends still pounding away at it. Spinner was picked up and tossed over his shoulder. I was carried by my shoulders.

He placed us down in another room. It was so dark I couldn't see a thing. Krytus was siting in a chair, illuminated with red lines. Spinner growled and kicked away. I collapsed to the floor. My legs became frail way to fast.

"YOU, ARE CRAZY... IF YOU THINK, I'M JUST GOING TO SIT HERE LIKE NOTING HAPPENED!" He started. Krylox left us and shut the door.

"You trap us in the woods, you beat us to near death, and worse of all... you killed my brother..."

"_I_did no such thing-" Krytus started darkly, but not as dark as Spin.

"**MURDERER!**" He screamed. I breathed heavily on the floor, about to regain all my strength just enough to give Krytus a good blow to the face. But Spinner backed away from him terrified as he pounced on him. Krytus looked over towards me. My heart stopped. He went about toying with Spinner's leg.

The older Cortez never looked scared whe he did this, he was just upset about his brother. I gazed to see what weapons I had on me. _'Nothing but my fast moves and fists.'_

"You're nothing but a liar Kry-tus!" Spin's voice crackled under pressure as the accused one just flipped his fingers around to Spinner's chest. _'And... were dead...'_

The Sentient's red eyes glowed in the dim room. I looked back at him nastily. I had a sudden rush of adrenaline. "He's right. You are a _liar_! You're nothing but Anti-Vert! Pathetic and fed up with his team! You're no leader... you're just a fool!" I can't believe I just said that!

He came at me and pinned me down against the-I just found out-soft bed. I trembled under him.

* * *

_Anti-Vert pinned me down against his soft bed harshly. I couldn't breathe. He ripped the chest part of my shirt off. (Didn't tear it, just pulled it off.) My body wouldn't react as fast as I wanted it to. He tore off my wrist parts, gloves and my boots._

_I was muffled by his hand as I screamed. My throat was sore and dry already. In fact, my whole body was sore! Anti-Vert locked eyes with me and snarled. I kicked his arm as he tried to get my pants off. With that and a few more kicks, I managed to roll off the bed the long ways and attempt to crawl away._

_Nothing ever went my way here! He held onto my pant legs the whole time, so I basicly crawled/fell right out of my uniform pants. He got off the bed and got me in a good hold. My arms were pressed to my chest tightly, while my legs were free at least. I kicked him in the shin, but nothing worked. He pulled me up and into his bed._

_My arm was let go of, but replaced by his hands, seeping them down into the sheets._

_I was laying on my back, defenceless. Heck, if he wanted to rip my arm off he could have. Instead, he got on his knees and crawled around me like a lion. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Sure, I know what you're thinking... 'RUN VERT! GET OUT OF THERE WHILE YOU CAN!' But see, it's not that simple! He'll just find me or call out his team to look for me. I would probably get captured, never see Spin and Stan again. Why you ask, because the penalty for trying to escape again would be death my good friend._

_He was on top of me, his knees on my hips. The Anti glared down to me with a sad smile, almost loving. "So sorry you had to go through this..." I was allowed one hand as he tried to pull off my underwear. With this advantage, I slapped his cheek so hard. He shot back and then forced my head back._

_I groaned as he pulled off my boxers harshly and quickly put his attention back to my neck. Suddenly, his attitude changed from Killy and stabby to loving and caring. Anti-Vert put his lips to the side of my neck, and sucked there for a good three minutes. I giggled unwillingly. I couldn't help myself! Geez!_

_He and I both looked at eachother afterwards. I kissed his neck, making my upper lip curve as I pulled away, yet was still on his skin. Still kissing my neck, he licked the new wound and left me sitting there for a little while._

_After making sure there was a smallish purple and blue mark on my neck, Anti-Me put a hand to my back. He pressed me against his body tightly. "Now... who owns you like a dog?"_

_"No one... I own myself!" I snarled and smirked. He smacked me on the back, which didn't hurt at all._

_"I'll say it again... who owns you like the worthless thing you are?" This time he pulled out a pocket knife from his nightstand._

_I nervously looked at him. "You do... I'm just nothing and you are my master."_

_He smiled wickedly. "Good... who's the guy in the relationship?"_

_That I couldn't answer. I just looked to the knife and slowly replied without yelling 'NEVER!'. "Y-...You are... the guy... In our rel-... ationship."_

_Anti-Vert slapped my arm playfully. "Well, well, well! I think someone deserves... just a small cut!" He drove the blade into my skin and carved down my back lightly._

_I screamed a rather orgasmic scream, more feminine. 'W-Was that... really me?' I asked myself before moaning._

_That got a good mischievous laugh out of him. "That's it, haha... scream of the pain I give you!"_

_I covered my mouth._

_He placed the knife at a new part of my back, to the right of my spine. He punctured my flesh and went down fast. I bit my lip as it threatened to let out another squeal. He glared at me and pulled my whole chest tighter to his. I rested my chin on his shoulder lovingly. He stroked my wounds and trailed the blood to my butt with his middle finger. I pulled away, but Anti-Vert just pushed me into the bed again._

_Now face-down, he crawled on top of me. My waist was pressured. He stuck out his tongue and stroked my neck with it. I screamed into the pillow provided, and breathed laboriously. He went down to my collarbone before pulling my hands onto his stomach. He made me go down to his waist._

_Thankfully, I couldn't go any further, because my fingertips could only go so far._

_We slowly shifted from kissing to touching, from kissing to touching, until he finally pulled me close to him. By close, I mean nose-past-nose close._

_I breathed into his face, tired and about to think the night was over. He kissed me softly and I could feel his heartbeat on my skin. My wet, tan skin, resting against his pale white chest. He sort of cradled my head close to him. I looked down and noticed his bare arm wrapped around my torso like a string. Anti-Vert's kisses to my head made me borough my nose onto his shoulder. He let go of me, for once, and had me on top._

_He was just now letting me be on top of him? After all this time of not trusting me, and making sure I wouldn't run away..._

_My hands crept to my chest in defence in case he wanted to hit me again. But he took them away and put his fingers into the wedges between mine ever so softly._

_His breathing made me melt on the inside. "Just... relax..." I nodded slowly and leaned my whole head back. We both resumed kissing violently and nibbling on each others necks._

* * *

I smacked Krytus and growled. "You might have forgot something... I was with my Anti... and ya' know what? It made me a whole lot stronger..." I kicked the Sentient to the floor and had just enough time to scramble to the corner of the room. Krytus glared at me deviously. My stomach flipped.

Spinner stepped between us and shot back. "I swear to God, I will kill you..."

Krytus ripped his chest violently before tossing us both to the floor. I landed against the wall, a piece of furniture scraping my back. Spinner hit the edge of the same thing I did, only he faced it. His stomach was punctured slightly. He rolled on his side, clutching his stomach and wincing. To my dismay, blood fell from the wound to the floor. Now that I remember better, his chin smacked against the smooth side.

I gazed back to the Red Sentient. He towered over me with glee. Spinner was the weakest one of us, and just as I suspected, Krytus attacked the weakling of any group.

Spinner was picked up high into the air. My heart stopped as I saw my boyfriend get punched in the stomach twice. The Cortez looked down to me, sorrow in his eyes. My expression was apparently regretful, because I couldn't even breathe.

I looked to the floor and bit my lip. "I'm so sorry, Spinner...!" I whispered to myself, just hoping he could somehow hear me.

But whatever happened... I knew... Sherman could hear me loud and clear.

* * *

3'X


	7. AN

Hey guys.

* * *

Christmas is coming up, aaaaannnnndddd...

I have to move all my things to another laptop...

Good news: I get a laptop.

Bad news: I can't update 'Taken' or 'Parenthood' for a while. =(

BUT! Just give me till next year, and I will try to go crazy on chaps!

Thank u! =)

_**~~CC**_

_**

* * *

**_

RANDOM QUOTE: "Isn't it weird when your Substitute Teacher's name is your own nickname?"

* * *

OH! REAL QUICK! I'm already having writers block on 'Taken'... so I won't get a new chapter up until... early/mid January.

Vert: 2011 BABY!

Me: PARTAY! *Turns back around* You saw NOTHING...


	8. Why so Serious?

NEW LApToP! Yay! :3333 LOTS MORE MEMOREH!

So yeah, Sorry for the LONG wait, but with Christmas and all... yeah... and uh... don't get mad... but, I actually finished this chapter a month ago and I'm about... another page away from finishing the next chapter~! ^^; I'M SORRY I'M SO LAZY! LOL.

* * *

Spinner was passed out on the bed of the dark room. Krytus had gotten his way with him, and sadly, I had to watch it all go down. My stomach churned through the whole thing. Images and pictures that ran through my mind... all that I could have done but didn't, all the pain I was suffering that just tore me inside-out.

This couldn't be happening to me... it was like a nightmare. I prayed about sixteen times over Spin and not once did God answer it yet.

I said to myself,

_'God, please listen to me. I need Spinner to live! I need him to come home with me safely. I can't stand to go tell his mom and dad and all his loving siblings that he was murdered along with Sherman! I-I just can't! Please! Please... I-I'm counting on you! This is all I've got left... and I'm not ready to give it up. But if Spinner is destined to die, at least give me a chance to take his place!_

_God, I'm counting on you... I know that you hear me. Just send me a sign... PLEASE!'_

As many times as I prayed, nothing had happened.

I got enough strength to get up wobbly. Toppling over next to him, I pulled his body close to me and kissed his ice cold lips. "Just give me a sign to show me that you hear me..." I whispered and kissed Spinner again.

All of a sudden, the Cortez groaned and looked up to me, scratches all over his face. "Mmm... Vert...?" I snapped up and looked to him. "Thank you!" I whispered and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Spinner!" I moaned into his bloody chest. He put a warm hand to my knee. "Yeah, I know..." We kissed softly-on the lips of course-until he started to push me down slowly. I blinked twice before pulling away. "What?"

He licked my lips before replying. "What what?"

I eyed him sharply. "You just got raped, and telling by your attitude, you want sex?" He raised an eyebrow in a persuasive matter. "So? It's not my fault that seeing you naked makes me crave things." He wrapped a hand around my knee.

My chest brushed up against his nose while he pulled me onto him. "I want to be taken advantage of by you..." He rubbed his finger down my shoulder. "But not Krytus." We kept on snogging for a few more minutes. The Cortez put his arms up and around to my back.

He wrapped his legs around my waist and waited for me. "Hello? I'm just sitting here with my legs open and you won't even notice this?"

I 'tisk'ed. He had no idea. "Oh, yeah... I can notice alright..."

Mindlessly, I climbed off of his body, and over to the side. I rubbed my tired face with my hands and looked to him. "Aren't you upset about Sherm?"

"I'm trying not to think about it, so I put other things on my mind. Like you." He crawled over to lay me on my back. "It would make me really happy and help make me stop thinking about him if we did something. Kissing even... please?"

I answered his calling by kissing him harshly. "You wanna find out?" I whispered into his ear playfully as I bit it. Spinner purred and licked my neck. Pinning him down, we both did right away what we had wanted to do for so long.

* * *

Spinner collapsed next to me, his heavy breathing had me make sure he was still breathing at all.

I, however, was sitting up by my knees, straightening up my wild hair.

"You... and I... should, do this more often... that way I wouldn't... wouldn't have to work out so much." I smirked and nodded slowly. "I would have to agree with you on that one. I could eat crap and not worry about being in our gym back home. Just pop in your room when Sherman's across the building, and _poof_! YOU LOSE FIVE POUNDS! I wish it was like that..."

Spinner wiped his moist forehead and sighed of relief. "Put up a poster somewhere, '**EASY WAY TO LOSE BELLY FAT-GAY SEX!'**" He chuckled and pulled me back to him so I was sitting in his lap. "What if I said I wanted to lose more fat, today, RIGHT NOW?"

He had crept his hands down to my stomach, but I left him hangin'.

"Not now. Besides with the way we do it, you could pass out." We shared a few other laughs before getting into another making-out session. "I want to thank you. I really can't think of Sherm right now, but... i-it's just sad that... he-he's really gone!"

I gazed off. I never would really truly know how sad he felt on the inside. He swallowed hardly then took a long glance to my eyes. "Do you think Stanford's hot?"

Gee, that wasn't sudden at all!

I was stumped by the question, trying to make Spinner feel good without lying. "Uhh... yeah."

The Cortez pondered for a few seconds, and then spoke up again. "Is he better than me say… in bed?"

A light blush spread across my cheeks. "I don't really feel comfortable answering that-"

"Oh no! It won't hurt me! I wanna know how to step my game up."

I wondered if he would really take this as a joke, or seriously. "He's just... loving. I dunno. I don't really pay attention." I lied. In reality, I paid VERY close attention.

Spinner sighed and flopped down onto his stomach. I gazed at him and smacked him with a pillow. "Ow... what was that for?" He asked, hitting me back.

I shrugged, not knowing why myself. "Ehh... I just had to get rid of the silence."

"How are the others, you think?" He asked. I lay next to him. "Not sure. Heh, when I was trapped by my Anti... I was wondering what had happened with you and Stan..."

His entire, and when I mean entire, I MEAN ENITIRE FACE went red. We both looked to each other before I smirked. "What, did Stanford and you flirt while I was gone?"

The Cortez nodded partially, a dead give-away. "You really wanna know?"

I nodded. Spinner let out the deep breath he was holding and replied, "Stanford and I... kind of... did some things..."

"It's okay Spin, you can tell m-"

Before I could finish, he yelled to me: "STANFORD AND I HAD SEX OKAY?"

My understanding smile turned into a straight face. He put his head to his hands and continued.

"I-I didn't want you to know... I didn't want you to get hurt! We just... let it happen, and then... that was that..."

He wanted to pass this off like it was _nothing_? THIS WAS EVERYTHING! HOW COULD HE JUST GO BEHIND MY BACK WHILE WE WERE STILL IN A RELATIONSHIP, AND HAVE SEX WITH MY EX-BOYFRIEND?

I was getting raped-worried to death about them-while he was probably making out with that no good, red-headed, twat of a 'boyfriend' that didn't even get me something for Valentine's Day.

Sure he made up for it with something HUGE at Christmas, but NO! Huh...

"I don't even know why I cared about that little man-whore..." My mouth snapped shut in a split second of shock. Well, THAT was just embarrassing...

"What is WRONG with you?" Spinner asked me, breaking my trance. I shook my head and gazed into his worried, tired eyes. "How could you say that about him? He's throwing up blood in there and you don't even care... do you...?"

God, I felt like I was PMSing when I yelled back. "You're right! I _don't_ care about him! All I want is you. But apparently, it seems that you like him more than me. Tell me Spin, what do you love most about that cocky British snob who only wants you for your body?"

Fire in his eyes, Spinner smacked me. "HE WOULD NEVER TAKE ME FOR ADVANTAGE!"

I shot back and pushed him harshly down onto the bed. I held his wrists down and snarled.

"WELL HE DID TO ME!"

"Just for that… I have to add in… it was really good. He's better than you… know why… because he's A BEAST when it comes to kissing…"

I slapped him. I…I slapped him.

There was a long, extremely long pause after that. It hurt even to hear nothing in the room.

"Why don't you just go back to him and cry your eyes out, while I think about whether or not killing myself, would make you feel sad for me bitch!"

It hit me, like a brick wall. I was just like Anti-Vert. I had gotten Spin trembling underneath me while I was yelling at him to shut up and care about me, and leave the loser he (I) was with.

"Oh... GOD!" I whimpered and helped him back to his knees. "Spin... I-I... what was that?"

"I don't know, but you're insane now..."

"Come here..." I pulled him into a hug, but he pushed me away. Sharply, I countered and slapped him again in the cheek, only harder. _'Where did that come from?'_

_"Atta boy Vert... very well done! Take those two out with some hard abuse! HAHA!"_

The Cortez was just staring at me, mouth wide open. "Spin, that was a huge mistake. I-I've never hit you like that... I-..."

"Save it... don't waste your breath..."

We eyed each other, before he snatched a blanket from the bed and lay in the corner of the room. "I'm not talking to you anymore. Not ever again. It's over."

Another sharp jolt of memory swerved its way to the front of my mind.

_

* * *

_

_Vert was lying in the Hub's hospital bed, shaking, and still barely awake. His eyes were unable to open, and his hearing was slurred with little noises like the shuffling of feet or a pen dropping. An oxygen mask was the only thing helping him come to._

_On the opposite side of the room sat Sherman and Sage. The Sentient had a clipboard and was reading the results of the leader's tests taken previously. "How about his blood tests?" The Cortez asked._

_The Sentient scanned the papers over and over again to find reasonable results. "They came back... well, not in the best condition. I am not sure what the Antis have given him to eat or what they have injected into his bloodstream, but this is not good."_

_Sherman took the board and looked for himself. "Thi-this is impossible! He can't!" Sage nodded slowly. "I am afraid so."_

_Vert's head moved off to the side, all the numbing medications they gave him made his head throb some. It forced him to become dizzy._

_Sherman let out a breath and buried his face into his palms. "There is nothing we can do, Sherman..." Sage said comfortingly. "There is nothing we could have done to help him."_

_"But__,__ going into cardiac arrest-..." Vert's bright blue eyes shot open with the sudden words. "I-I mean... sure we saved him, and he doesn't know a thing... but what if it happens again? With all those toxins..."_

_Sage sighed also and had wry grin. "It was a miracle that this did not happen sooner..."_

_Vert looked to the ceiling with shock. He had a heart attack while asleep and never knew? 'I bet it was the water Anti-Me gave me...' He thought and gave his attention back to the two talking. "I'm just worried." He concluded and walked to his leader. Vert shut his eyes again and breathed silently. "I'm really sorry Vert..." He mumbled and left the room._

_Sage came to Vert and took out the I.V. in his arm. "How did you know I was awake?"_

_"I could sense it." She replied and planted a kiss on his forehead. "You heard it all, didn't you?"_

_Vert nodded painfully. "The whole thing..."_

* * *

Agura, who was helping Stanford keep whatever was in his stomach down, shook her head. "We need Vert right now. It's only us Zoom."

The Scout swallowed hard, and took her hand. "We'll find a way out. If not..." He pulled out a spoon. "we'll make one!" He began to chip away at the solid block walls. "You carry a spoon with yo-" The Brit asked before heaving once more.

"In case I need to eat something or someone needs it." He replied and nearly broke the flimsy plastic object.

Agura patted Stanford's' back. "Just... try... eh, I'll be right back."

She ran to Zoom, and took that silverware away. "This will never do a thing. We need to go higher... but how?" She slowly walked to a wall of the room. Stanford looked away from her body and held his breath.

"If only there was a window..."

She looked to Sherman's cold body, then to Zoom. She figured it couldn't get any worse for the team. All that they could do was either wait to die anyways, try to find a way out, or just pound in the door until someone came. "Hop on my shoulders."

He blushed. "Uhh... I-I don't think that's a good idea..."

Agura never took no for an answer. She growled. "Get on my shoulders NOW..." He sighed of disappointment and took a few blindfolds.

* * *

"Almost got it?" Agura asked, her eyes covered by the cloth. "Not yet, hang on...!" Zoom replied. Stanford watched as Zoom felt around for any weak spots in the rocks. Blood seeped down from his lips to his neck. "Go to the left, Zoom!"

Zoom maneuvered his body over to the left and reached as far as he could. Agura side-stepped over some to help him. He winced in pain while pushing on a sturdy brick. "No use... m-move to the right again!"

Agura moved down deeper into the cell. Stanford shouted out more orders as Agura moved to Zoom's liking. All they had to do was find a little tiny spot...

While rotating one way or another, Agura-due to the fact that she was blindfolded-almost tripped over an uneven section of floor. Unfortunately, Zoom lost his balance. "WAH!" He screamed while tumbling to the floor, face first.

"Zoom!" The Brit yelled while trying to help him up. "Are you okay?"

The young man groaned and covered his face worriedly. "What happened?" Agura asked. The uninjured male in the room, ran to her and took off the blindfold.

"Oh God...! MY FACE!" He screamed. "God..."

"What's wrong with it?" She asked, kneeling down. "I... I-I don't know...! It just hurts! My nose and my forehead basically..."

Stanford coughed and put a hand on Zoom's hand. "Let me see real quick." He uncovered his face and saw that there was just a huge red mark where he had slammed down hardly. "I don't think it's too bad...!"

Zoom sighed of relief and went back to masking his face. "It hurts though...!"

Agura looked anywhere for something to help. Nothing. The bandanas COULD have worked, but they needed to be somewhat cold. She took the one she had, and rested it on the floor far, far away from anyone. "In a few minutes, you can put that handkerchief on that side of your face. It's all we have."

She looked back up to her friend's previous spot among her shoulders and sighed. This was going to be a long new chapter in the 'Battle Force 5 gets raped to death' book.

* * *

I cried out in pain as Krytus had me in the worst possible torture I've known.

The Glasgow smile.

He took out a new blade and slit a long line from the corner of my mouth to my ear. Blood was pouring down to my hands along with wet tears. "Look at me...!" He scowled and chuckled. "Why so serious, Joker?"

Spinner had nearly drowned because of water boarding done by Krylox and I was next.

I touched the sides of my face and started bawling. I was a living Joker from Batman! I turned to Spinner who gasped at the cuts and was met by the evil Red Sentient that would do the same. Krytus held his legs down by his knees and kissed him before cutting brutally into his skin.

The Cortez was screaming with frustration more than pain. Krylox grabbed my neck and held me down. He tied my ankles and wrists to a wooden platform and poured water all over me.

I started choking and then... I couldn't breathe at all.

* * *

I took a nice look at our wounds after various tortures, other than physical ones.

Like I was the one sexually assaulted today. I suppose we had to take turns.

I couldn't stop replaying the scenes.

He took me into another room with just a hard cold floor; he started touching me everywhere to get a full image of my body and weaknesses.

Later, he pushed me close to him and started taking advantage of my weaknesses.

He would thrive off my moaning, and cries of help and pain. He would try to cause as much pain as possible to keep pleasure FAR away from me.

I would go on for hours at a time. I would go through excruciatingly painful sessions, and he would have all sheer joy. It would feel like having your index finger bent backwards all the way to the topside of your hand.

After he had had his 'FUN', I was left in his arms panting and gasping for air. He laid back and rubbed my head, sweeping damp hair out of my eyes. That was the only time he would show compassion. I would start to cry in his arms, and he would rub my back and tell me it was alright.

Still crying, I would hold onto him tighter for comfort.

Finally, he would clean me up with a wet rag, kiss me, and give me a little amount of water before he slammed me back into my original room like nothing happened.

Spinner kissed my cheek and dared not to touch my 'smile'. "You okay? Besides all that I mean?"

I nodded and rubbed my thigh. "Just my legs, but I'm good."

"I'm sorry for saying it was over..." He said and hugged me. "It's never over between us! I love you..."

I hugged back and kissed his forehead. "It's alright."

We sat there for a while, just holding each other. He finally started bursting into tears. "We're never going to make it out of here are we?"

I sighed, still full of hope. "We can do this together. If the others get to leave… so be it. I would be happy just to see you before I die."

He sniffled and coughed. "I don't wanna die yet."

Before he could cry again, there was a sharp pain my neck.

"You okay?" He asked. My head began to throb along with heavy breathing. It was like I was fish out of water.

"Vert!"

With that, I supposed I fainted onto the bed, because everything went black.

"VERT?" Spinner shook me.

Nothing helped me.

Spinner whimpered and tried to wake me by slapping. "VERT! WAKE UP!"

He smacked me again.

"VERT! WAKE UP NOW! VERT! **VERT!**"

* * *

HAHAHA! SEE IF VERT SURVIVES IN THE NEXT CHAPTAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!


	9. Where are you?

OK! So there was a long wait, but here it is. LOL I got the Grace idea so suddenly that I was like, "AGHHH! I KNOW!" because I had Writers block and I JUST NOW thought of a thing that can be done to any guy in the cell.

I'll let you decide who It's gunna be in the reviews. THANX! PLEASE TELL ME WHO YOU WANT TO SEE THIS HAPPEN TO! (I want Stanford if there are enough votes XD)

* * *

Grace-who was cleaning off the last table for the night-sighed to herself. Stanford had missed their date TWO nights ago, and she didn't get a text, note call or even a visit from him since! Come to think of it, none of his friends had shown up.

'_Maybe they're just busy. Calm down Grace. They'll show up this Friday like they always do! It's their 'out to eat' day. Yeah…! They would never miss that! Tomorrow for sure!'_

Wondering if he had gotten held up with the company he and his friends were working with, made her feelings at ease. But her instinct said that something was TERRIBLY WRONG…

"Zeke?" She asked.  
The elder man, also the owner of the diner, faced his employee. "Yes?"  
She closed her eyes. "What do you think will happen if a guy said he would take you out, but he never comes to pick you up?"

He helped gather a few dishes. "Well… If a man says he would take a young gal out for a date, but didn't show up, he might have gotten cold feet or he changed his mind."

Grace stiffened and looked out the window for the 30th time today, waiting for her Prince Charming to sweep her off her feet and say how sorry he was.

"Stanford," She whispered to herself.

Grace took down her smooth black hair out of a ponytail, and grabbed her car keys off the counter back in the kitchen.

"where are you…?"

* * *

Kyrosis forced Stanford to a cushioned bed brutally.

Stanford-who was screaming bloody murder-was kicking and trying to break free of the Sentient's grasp.  
"Get OFF OF ME!" The Brit yelled while his right cheek was pressed against the pillows.

Kyrosis snarled and refused. "You're lucky you're not like the other two." He replied.

Stanford had been dragged out of the cell and into a different room.

Kyrosis had first taken Stanford while he was sleeping. He crept into the room and took him by the arms. Just as Stanford had gotten one arm free, he was thrown on the bed and crawled on top of.

After beatings, here they were.

The Sentient bit down on the Brit's neck. Instead of screaming, Stanford's mouth was covered up with a hand. "Keep quiet! Or else I'll make you!"

He nodded unwillingly and let the bites extract blood.

Soon enough, bites led to kisses, and kisses became abuse. The human was kissed once on the lips before a clawed hand ripped open his flesh. His neck had dozens of scratches. His arms were drenched in blood.

While he was getting abused, a little sliver of more sexual interest kicked in.

Kyrosis repeatedly dragged his claws on Stanford's hips and upper thighs.

It was like he wanted to just scream out in pain. He knew what this would lead to eventually. Kyrosis growled and smirked at his reaction. "I want you to scream…"

"Never!" The red-head spat and cried out of pain. It wasn't quite a scream, but it wasn't just a moan.  
"Do it…" The Sentient planted a little kiss on the human's cheek. "Just… quit! Please!" He whimpered.

The Brit was dragged back in Kyrosis' lap, still naked. "I bet you taste as hot as you look when I do that."

Stanford's ear was chomped on playfully, causing him to squeal.

The Red Sentient pulled out a rope, duct tape, and a few rusty blades. "I'm sorry I have to do this…" He tied his prisoner up to the bed post. He used the duct tape to block out any noises from his mouth. Stanford tried screaming. Nothing would work now though, and he knew it!  
Remembering the show, **1000 Ways to Die**, he tried not to throw-up any more blood, or else it would backfire into his lungs, therefore, DEATH.

Kyrosis slit Stanford's arm from the shoulder, to his elbow deeply. Muffled screams. He then looked to another sensitive place. "Hmm… I wonder what would happen…"

Stanford screamed louder than before. "MMEPH MOOOOGH Muff maat mooooooff! Mi meeeeph maph to miss! Meepphoo! (Please! DON'T CUT THAT OFF! I NEED THAT TO PISS! HELLO!)" He cried.

**(A/N: LoLZ! Poor Stanford. But no this wasn't the type of torture that was the 'worst' I guess. But you could die from it I think. Anyways…)**Stanford eyed the Sentient and rolled away from him. Kyrosis snarled and instead, cut his wrist, missing a vein by about a centimeter."Oh, this… shall be very fun indeed…"**  
**

Grace hopped out of the shower in her apartment. She tried calling before and after her shower, but nothing so far.

She dried out her hair with worry. "Let's see if he's there now." She wrapped her towel around her waist and put on a clean red shirt. Picking up her phone she dialed the Red-head's number. "C'mon, c'mon! Pick up Stanford!"

"**THE NUMBER YOU HAVE REACHED HAS BEEN DISCONNEC-**"

Grace pressed the red, right corner red button and shook her head. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'll be there. I just know it…" She trailed off.

If Stanford wasn't there by 6:00 pm the next evening, she would either go looking, or just give up. However, if he didn't show for the next following week, then she would get the police involved.

Grace got dressed fully and stood out of her apartment and into the hallway.

"Just please be okay…"

She held the necklace he had given her a week before he went missing in her palm.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Alright… For some reason while playing my violin, I was just… getting angry for some reason. I threw all the things on my bed (Not the sheets and things like that) , and took a shower. I'm still pretty angry so…**

I'm taking out my anger in this, and my other story, 'Fate' for Sonic the Hedgehog.

:D BWAHAHAHAHAAA!

* * *

Stanford was tossed back into the cell brutally. His stomach slammed against the ground, his head also.

Agura ran to his side after she stopped scraping the walls with her bloody fingernails. "Stanford…? You okay?"

He moaned and looked up tiredly. "Where am I?"

"You're back in the cell honey… now, c'mon… let's get you over here!" He helped him to his feet, but he slipped and fell back to his knees. "Too… weak…" He collapsed to the floor and tried to get a little rest.

Agura huffed and shook her head. "How 'bout that nose Zoom?"

He looked up to her. "It's getting better… but my forehead still burns…"

Agura was getting nervous. Everyone was injured, and she was probably next. Honestly, she would rather be in Sherman's place than have to see her friends get tortured like this.

Stanford's cuts and all the massive blood loss made her check him to see if he was still breathing every few minutes. Luckily, nothing tragic had happened… _yet_.

* * *

Spinner was in panic mode. Vert had just passed out randomly? It wasn't right. He looked pale, and terribly dehydrated. You could pull some skin up, and it would take a little while to snap back to normal.

Either Vert was passed out of starvation, dehydration, or some sort of serious problem.

Now that he thought of it, Spinner's stomach had been growling non-stop ever since yesterday. But he vowed never to eat one of his friends, even if it meant he would die. Besides, Vert wasn't dead anyways.

He tried sucking on his fingers to take the edge off, but ended up sticking them down his throat and gagging a little.

Then slowly came thirst. _'Well… I DID watch a few survival episodes when I was back home out of boredom… he drained water from his pee… so, if I only drank water in the last 48 hours… does that mean… NO! NEVER! Nope! Sorry stomach, not happening! There is NO way, I'm drinking whatever pee I have left in my body!'_

He wondered if it was possible… but with all the nasty stuff in it… and what in the world gave it that yellow color?

Vert was still out as Spinner paced. "Do I eat his fingers… or just wait?"

Suddenly, the door to the room rattled and a tiny slot was open. It was a bit longer than a foot, but as wide as a square tissue box.

The Cortez gasped, and looked in awe. A bowl filled with water was given. But it was like it always pumped out more water whenever it got empty.

Without a thought, he dashed over to it and stuck his whole face in, slurping non-stop. He didn't even stop to breathe.

It ran down his throat, and dribbled down his chin. The feeling only made him want more. It took about a full five minutes of drinking, but he finally had to stop.

Spinner had another odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. He walked about three steps before throwing all the liquid back up, a beautifully thought of torture technique. With that, the dish was taken back to wherever it came from.

Spinner was still vomiting for the next minute, before lying back on the 'bed', exhausted. He still had the sick feeling, but his craving for food was now worse.

All he had was his own throw-up.

'_No… No… I-I'm not that desperate!'_ His stomach growled. _'NO! I REFUSE!'_

Spinner looked down, then back to his poorly-treated bare body, just now realizing how bad he looked.

His own blood was caked onto his wounds, scabs covered little splotches all around his arms and legs, his cheeks burned like he had gotten a very bad sunburn, and he could barely keep himself asleep at night knowing that he could be dragged into another room and raped and beaten.

His new 'smile' hurt and made his whole face sore.

Vert was just starting to mutter gibberish in his sleep. "S-…Spi-Spin…?"

Spinner's eyes shot open as he came to his leader's side. "Yeah…?"

He groaned and opened one eye. "I need water…" His voice was raspy and dry, like he was sick.

Spinner wanted to kill himself then. How could he not save any water for Vert?

"Oh, umm… there-there is no water."

The blond sighed and whimpered.

Spinner swallowed hardly, and eyed Vert. "You okay…?" He stroked Vert's hair. He purred and nodded. "A little."

"Good." They sat there for at least an hour, taking in whatever peace they had here.

Spinner pulled Vert's head onto his chest and kissed his forehead. 'Don't worry… It's gunna be okay… We'll get out of here, and get healed up at home, and get to go to the diner and hang out."

Vert breathed in and out quietly.

Spinner sighed and tried to think of something else, besides one soon to be death.

* * *

=)

Stanford: F*CK YO COUCH!

Me: XDDD Randomness. Yeeeeaaaa...

ALSO!

As I'm uploading this, I'm sick. =( But I'm off of school... and I'm working on the next two chaps after this. I'M SO PACKED! XDDD  
The next chaps will be a little bit short. =P LIVE WIT IT!


	10. Barbed wire and HumanxSentient lovin

Spinner stroked Vert's hair out of his eyes softly. "Vert… I love you… I don't want you to leave me."

The blond breathed in, difficultly. "I won't… you still have all of me…" He slipped back into Spinner's arms and back into unconsciousness.

The door quickly opened. Vert was knocked out as Spinner tried to defend him.

"No! NYAH! Ge-Get-! STOP! GAH!"

* * *

Agura was keeping Stanford in her arms securely. She told him that everything would be okay, but she felt like she was lying. A deep penetrating jab in her stomach caused her pain of the sentence.

Stanford was comforted by her slow breathing. Tears escaped his eyes and made her cry. Zoom was asleep in the corner… barely.

Agura kissed the red-head's forehead and held him tighter. He sniffled and tried to get some rest, but he just couldn't.

Suddenly, the door opened by a millimeter. Agura got up softly and placed Stanford's head gently on a bundle of bandanas.

She walked to the door, using hunting skills and instincts to hide her presence.

A hand creped out and snatched her up by the neck. The young woman tried to scream, but nothing was let out. Only muffled choking.

Stanford managed to catch a glimpse of what happened. He strained his muscles to get blood circulated to his legs. With that, he ran to her side and did only what he could do-he bit down on the clawed fingers.

It helped some, but Agura was still suffering. Stanford's throat was raspy and whenever he tried to yell, it came out as a high-pitched squeal. "ZOOM!" He tried.

He just rolled over.

The red-head wrapped his fingers around the hand and pulled. But before he could get a good enough grip, she was gone. Out the door.

Stanford fell to his knees in shock. He was literally traumatized. "No…" He cried into his hands softly, only to have raised his voice a moment later. "NO!"

Zoom poked his head up from his 'pillow' and looked over. 'What? What happened?"

Stanford took in a few deep breaths and replied in a mixture of tears and sorrow. "They… Th-They took her…"

* * *

**(A/N: Alright, so one reviewer asked me, 'What about Agura?'. Well, here you are! Pure ev-ial… XD)**

Agura was held against the wall of Kyburi's 'palace'. (Her room basically.) Her entire right face was slammed against the wall brutally.

Kyburi didn't speak, she just pulled out a long strip of barbed wire. _'Oh… NO!'_

The red sentient snarled and wrapped the wire around Agura's neck tightly. She screamed out in pain as it tore her skin open.

"Quiet! Or else you could end up like your leader and the twin that is ALIVE…" She snapped.

Krytus and Kyrosis both had huge smirks spread across their faces as they dragged in the two males; beaten, clearly raped, and being suffocated by barbed wire also.

Spinner was struggling like a maniac, while Vert was out cold.

Kyburi laughed as she held her prey up to show her leader that she wasn't any different from their cruelty.

Spinner looked to Agura, she just shook her head. It was to tell… _'We're done… It's no use fighting back…'_

The Cortez whimpered and let out a tear he had been holding back for so long.

Krytus carried Vert bridal style to another room silently, leaving his two teammates to injure the humans any way they'd like.

* * *

"Wake up you pathetic human!" Krytus snarled. Vert kept his eyes shut tightly. He had just now woken up, but he didn't want anyone to know.

He was tied to a chair, and the ropes were pretty secure. So, no escaping this time…

The red sentient tried smacking him around, but it only got a few whimpers. Finally, he tried a new method. He cracked two small sticks and placed them near his prey's nose/mouth area.

Vert's eyes shot open as he coughed and gagged some. "W-What IS THAT?"

Krytus grinned with success and replied, "You'll never know. Let's just say, it's a wake-up call…"

The blond wasn't sure if the sticks were poison, or just had that God-Awful smell.

"What do you want…?" Vert asked after throwing up a little morsel of saliva.

The sentient got onto his knees-Vert's level-and toyed with his hair. "Your life." He scratched his claws along Vert's cheeks and bit on his lower lip. Human tasted different than Sentient.

Sentients were always stiff when it came to things like kissing or having a relationship with another Sentient. But humans… HU-MANS…

When being in a love-type relationship, a couple of the opposite gender would smile to each other, do this thing called 'snuggling', and kiss often as Krytus was told.

A couple of the SAME gender however, would be feistier and play a game where they could compete on who could bite the other's tongue first.

The only thing he was still imagining, was, what happened if a Sentient and a human both got in a PERMANENT bond.

The Antis had become interested in the 'normals' over time. But, Krytus did get a little taste of the Anti-Spinner once.

Just to see if they contrasted from anyone else.

Antis tasted saltier, and more 'sour' and harsh.

Krytus disliked them, and moved on.

But he was still curious.

Vert gazed at the wall in complete shock. "Why?"

"You took the life of my greatest anti-warrior. Anti-You had raped you and beat you senseless for a reason… You were forced to do unmentionable things to him and with him, remember…? On that December evening… Anti-Vert dragged you into his room and pulled you on the bed before he had sex with you…and do you know why?"

"'Cause… he had the hots for me?" Vert chuckled.

Krytus smirked and took hold of his captive's cheeks. "No… because… I ordered him to."

Vert's eyes widened. "Oh… no…"

"Oh yes…" He purred into his ear.

Krytus pressed himself so that he and Vert was chest-to-chest. The sentient was so warm.

Tan soft lips met crimson ones in a warm embrace.

Vert caught his breath and slid his tongue into Krytus's mouth, sliding it over and over across his fangs.

He untied the ropes and pulled Vert into his arms.

The two tumbled to the floor and continued kissing.

* * *

HAHAHAA! I know, Short chapter. GET USED TO IT! XD JK


	11. Revealed Secrets, Screams, Open Wounds

**X3 I know it's weird that Krytus and Vert like each other, but after watching 'Axis of Evil Part 2' and the fight… i-it gets u thinking! XD**

**Vert: THE NEXT TIME I HAVE RICE CRISPIEZ, U DON'T GET ANY!**

**Krytus: XDD**

**Me: O.o… Moar typing! *Types***

*******W-A-R-N-I-N-G!*******

**This chap contains MASSIVE amounts of VertxSentients… sooo… yeah**

**Oh BTW, My BFF is pressuring me into making my first lemon soon… but I…am SO SCARED to… Weird I know.**

**JUST ENJOY FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

********THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES MY FIRST EVER LIME!********

**(,) (,)**

**(OO)**

**( )**

**BUNNEH!**

* * *

Vert lay under Krytus, beads of sweat rolling down his red forehead. His cheeks were a light red tinted color. Krytus's chest was forced upon his.

Vert's hair was soaked with sweat while… well, his whole body was pretty much moist with SOMETHING.

Krytus gazed into his ocean blue eyes and kissed his lips as soft as he could.

"K-…Krytus…" Vert breathed out labouredly.

The Sentient nodded. "What is it…?"

He was actually listening this time?

Vert kissed him once more. "Why did you make me addicted to you…?"

Krytus noticed that the red substance on his cheeks was spreading to his neck and arms. Splotches of pink and light crimson all over. "What is this..?" He asked.

Vert looked down and took in a deep breath. "I'm either blushing or flushing. It's when you have red spots on your body due to embarrassment, or when you've had sex. It happens when you're hot too."

"Interesting." Krytus panted of lust.

The blond nuzzled his nose into the Sentient's slender neck, purposely having his tiring breaths be forced onto it. It was like a weak point.

The blond held his eyes shut tight as his partner bit his ear playfully.

They lay there for about an hour. Krytus licked Vert's cheek and gave out a small purr.

'_God, my arms feel like they got ran over by a truck!'_ Vert groaned in his mind.

Later on, Krytus got up from his prey's body and scooped him up also. "Let's get you back in your room…"

* * *

Vert was taken into the room where he had been resting in before.

He… He wasn't supposed to enjoy rape! He didn't know why… but it-… it just wasn't right!"

Right now, his emotions were mixed badly.

"_I guess the cat's out of the bag…"_ Mumbled **the voice**.

Vert was too frustrated to notice the minor headache. _'YOU WERE HIRED BY KRYTUS TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?'_ The blond screamed in his mind.

"_Sheesh! Quiet down! That hurt my spirit-ears!"_

Vert placed a hand to his head, covering the eyes that had tears in the corners. You know that face that you make when you're upset where your lip makes that weird crooked frown as you sob? Well, basically, Vert had that.

"_Oh, no. Don't cry, man! C'mon!"_

The tears rolled down as he sucked in air in just to let it out again.

"_Shhh! Please stop crying!"_

Vert choked for a second and turned onto his side. "Just… leave me alone…"

"_But Vert-"_

"But I just have one question… through all the lies when you were hired, did you really lie when you said you wanted to marry me?"

Silence.

Vert covered his entire face with his hand and continued sobbing.

The voice was feeling a bit guilty, but he was sure Vert was strong enough to get over it. Part of its mind wanted to leave it at that. But the other part, wanted to comfort him.

"_Vert… w-what about Spinner?"_

Suddenly, Vert's upper body arose from the bed. "SPINNER!"

* * *

The Cortez was hanging by his wrists on a metal pole. Blood trickled down to his chin as he strained to keep his eyes open.

Kyburi and Kyrosis were taking turns beating him. Agura was struggling in the corner, crying out for them to beat her.

The Cortez took in a deep breath as his arms became weary. He groaned in pain. "Agh…!"

Kyburi laughed to herself and clawed at his cheek. "Poor defenseless human! Soon enough, your world shall be ours, and you'll be my slave…!"

Kyrosis smacked Spinner's ass, causing him to yelp. "Oh, you'll make a good PET."

"You'll get what you want later! Let me hit him more…" She said back and slapped his stomach.

Spinner coughed and whimpered.

Agura positioned herself so that she could wrap her fingers around the rope that tied her wrists together.

Spinner lowered his head down and gagged up some blood. "Ohhh…"

* * *

Vert was starving. His stomach growled as whatever liquid he had before the _'encounter'_ was taken from him by Krytus. And it was more than one substance…

'_Oh… God I need just a glass of water…!'_

Vert was ready to pass out. His tongue wasn't even moist. He groaned.

Just when he thought no one was coming for him again, the door slid open.

He gasped.

"Spinner!" He scrambled to the poor, weeping team mate.

Spinner let out a whining cry of pain like a dog.

It wasn't until Vert rolled him onto his back that he realized… Spinner was CRYING, crying.

Hot tears were streaming down his cheeks as he had a mixed expression of horror, shock, and just that feeling of, 'I can't do this anymore…'.

Vert kissed Spinner's cheek and pulled him into his arms. "Shhh… sh-sh-sh-sh-shhh… it's okay…"

The Cortez mumbled something. Vert leaned in to get a better listen. His eyes widened as he had heard clearly, "Just kill me."

"Y-… You want me… to kill you?"

Spinner sobbed more and nodded. "Please…! Murder me! I can't live this way! I need my brother…"

"No! Spin, I love you too much to do that!"

He sniffled up his tears and sat up. "This is just too hard for me! I-I can't do this!"

Vert slapped his cheek. "YES YOU CAN!"

The hurtful feelings of being slapped previously made Spinner have a break-down. He screamed and ran to the other side of the room. "No! NO! D-Don't hit me again please! I-I'll do whatever you want!"

Vert gasped and took his hand away. "No… Spin! I'm, so sorry! I-I didn't know!"

"Just… don't hit me…!" He replied shakily.

The blond sighed and swallowed hardly.

* * *

Walking back to his throne room was difficult. He just had the best experience of his life with… this human… and he was so shaky.

"Krytus!" Someone snapped.

He gasped of fear and turned to see his only female team mate.

"What did you do with the leader?"

The red sentient could feel that thing Vert had explained called a, 'blush', run across his cheeks. "Oh… umm… I-I taught him a lesson…"

She caught up to him as he continued walking. "Well, how did he take it…?"

"I'll tell you this. He took it all, and SCREAMED."

Kyburi caught on quickly and giggled at the thought. _'He screamed… heh…'_ "Did you enjoy it?"  
He was getting fed up with all the questions. "Yes, I did. It was... different, than what you would expect it to be. Now get back to work!"

She snarled and walked in the opposite direction of his; back to her OWN throne room. "Whatever…"

And yet, a deep pit of worry was in his stomach as she left. He wanted more of the human, but he vowed not to show any compassion in anything other than sex.

Now he saw why Anti-Vert loved him so much and asked to marry him. Once you broke the walls between rape and sex with him-not to mention actually getting him to comply and let out a fain moan of exhilaration-it was rewarding for the sweet sound of it.

It had become a cycle.

Moan.

Scream.

Breathe heavily.

Moan.

And finally, that hot orgasm.

(**A/N:Too far? Eh, I don't care anymore…**)

Coming from a usual Sentient was… ehh. But coming from a totally different form that was your enemy, made you want to (Coming straight from Krytus) just go hard and fast to make his screams erupt in the room so that it was the only thing.

His body was second to none, and the expressions on his face as he traced kisses down his chest.

Just THINKING about it made him feel a wet sensation. But he shrugged it off and locked the door. _'Why am I falling in love with this… terrible leader?'_

It gave him a heated feeling inside.

Krytus paced to his soft bed and flopped down. _'Now I know how Anti-Vert felt…'_

* * *

Agura was tossed back into the first cell everyone was in. Zoom rushed to her side and made sure she was alive. "Agura!" He took in a deep breath and pushed onto her chest. He breathed into her mouth.

He had little CPR experience, so he was really just doing this mindlessly. Pressing his ear to her chest, there was a slight thump here and there.

"Is she alive?" Stanford clutched his hand to his chest.

"Dang it! Not yet…!" He slickly untied the ends of the barbed wire, embedded into her skin. It slit his fingertips roughly, drawing blood. "Wake up Agura! C'mon!" He whimpered.

"Look-it! LOOK, LOOK!" Stanford squealed in shock.

She panted out heavily as he pulled away. Zoom sighed of relief and wrapped his arms around her pale body.

Agura coughed and sniffled in his arms. "I love you Zoom!"

"I thought I had lost you!" He cried.

"WE thought we had lost you!" The red head added.

She cried in his arms and gasped for breaths of short air. "That wire didn't cut as deeply as I thought… but I was sure, I was gunna die…"

He kissed her cheek and let out a few tears.

* * *

Vert screamed as Kytren licked his fangs of blood. He stretched out his Cat o' Nine Tails whip and smacked the harsh tails across Vert's back.

"Gaaah!" He moaned and gripped whatever part of the ropes holding his arms and legs apart, in pain. The Sentient snarled in a sadistic manor right before making the human stretch his back into an 'n' shape.

Kytren laughed in greed and had his chest placed upon his prisoner's back harshly. It was an awkward placement, but it managed to create a thin line of blush.

He gasped in fear while the Sentient fondled with Vert's chest. "You're mine bitch!"

* * *

(**A/N: Now, I'll switch between Spinner, the cell, and Vert. But you could basically tell what happens to Vert. XP**)

Agura and Zoom separated from their embrace. "I just… I-I feel so upset! I need to help Vert… somehow." She mumbled.

Zoom sighed and smiled warmly. "I-It's okay. We can both get them out of where ever they are. But we do need to thank God that we now know that they're alive."

"They're near death, Zoom! So are we! I'm starving, I've lost at least fifteen pounds, and my tongue is NOT wet. " Stanford sighed.

He eyed him. "Oh, you think you're the only one? I would KILL for just a little piece of bread!"

They all groaned at the thought of food.

* * *

Spinner closed his eyes in fear. He was taken AGAIN! Krytus knew that everyone was too weak to fight back.

He shook his head in terror. "No… I-If he's dead…" He almost burst into tears at the thought.

"He can't be…"

(**A/N: I'm not feelin' Spin right now… XD**)

* * *

WARNING! LIME COMIN' UP!

* * *

Vert panted and looked down to hide the pain that you could even see his face.

Kytren pulled Vert closer by his waist. "Ahh!" He screamed angrily by accident. The Sentient breathed heavily in his victim's ear for effect and moaned, "I heard things from… Krytus… but I just, couldn't wait to fuck you myself…"

The blond balled his hands into fists and sucked air in through his clenched teeth.

Kytren clawed his fingers down Vert's chest. Vert-as the reaction to both actions going on-groaned of this new pain. (Because it was by another Sentient.)

The human pushed his chin to his chest and weakly eyed the red devil from the side. He saw a deep wide smirk.

He could see that his prey was about to give in. About to scream not of pain, but have a lusted squeal.

"I bet you like this on the inside…"

"Like it…? I BARELY… feel a thing…" Vert lied.

Kytren laughed silently and scratched the human's chest, going a bit harder.

Vert's back arched as his head twisted back down to his chest for comfort. "Gaaahh!" Blood draped down to the floor.

Kytren pulled Vert's hips closer into his, causing Vert to wail in distress. They both complied with each other once, which created a softer and inviting feeling, but Kytren made sure it didn't happen again.

The blond pulse raced; blood rushed to his head, making the blush he had, spread up.

He had an idea of what his enemy wanted. He wanted him to scream and resist… but he wouldn't expect it if he were to enjoy it…

But he would have to risk giving Kytren what he wanted, which was a scream. And what if he wasn't mesmerized by it? What if Vert asked him to do something… and he actually did?

It was too risky…

Instead, Vert accidently cried out in pain. _'Oh shi-'_

"AGHHA!"

The crimson Sentient moaned silently to himself and panted into Vert's shoulder.

"Ohhh-aaahh!" Vert screamed.

It was someone just turned off all the pain in this, and switched it to pleasure.  
The blond groaned loudly. The groans switched into screams, then sudden squeals.

They each held onto each other. Kytren wrapped his right arm around Vert's waist and the left around to his chest.  
Vert shifted one of his arms around to Kytren's neck, and the other keeping the Sentient's leg bent upward near his mid-stomach. (With the loosening of the ropes.)

All, as he was twisting his body around some, and burrowing his nose into his hunter's neck. "Oh God!" The leader of his captured crew groaned.

The sentient purred with delight.

"Go ahead and scream, like you've always wante-"

"_**FUCK… YOU-Ah!**_" Vert squealed and allowed a bit of saliva drip from his open mouth. "Ooohhh…"

He once again purred and snarled nastily. "One more time…"

Vert caught his breath between pants. "Ah! AH! Oh! F-… Fuuu-…" He strained to even mouth it, but he was too weak… All he managed to make at that moment was the 'ffff' sound.

Tension felt like it was ripping his stomach open.

"Damn you to h-hell!"

Kytren pushed Vert even closer. "Give me MORE insults…"

'_Oh, so he's THAT type…?'_

"Screw you… screw… all of you, red senti-ents…!" Vert cried out. "I hope you get stabbed and beat to death…!"

Kytren snickered aloud and gave Vert a light kiss. "Go on baby…! Ah…"

"Fuuuuuck!" The leader screeched, feeling full effect. "Ahhh! AGH!"

The red figure moaned himself and ran his fingers through his victem's hair. "Oh... Vert..."  
They gazed into eachother's eyes.

Vert lifted his head, craning his neck as his wet fingers let go of the leg he was holding, and ran down Kytren's face.

He was pleading for Kytren to stop, yet he didn't want to.  
"Scream my name..." The Sentient smirked.

Vert whined of pain and shook his head. "I-... I can't!"  
He rammed into his victem again, making Vert force his fingers into fists.

"Just say it..."

Vert's waist felt like it would rip open. He screamed silently, and the name just started coming out naturally.

"Kytren...! Kytren!" He gasped. "Kytreeen! AHH!"

Kytren snarled and bit on Vert's neck. "Louder...!"

"K-...KY-KYTREN! AHH!" The deep red blush spread to Vert's stomach while sweat allowed his back to become slippery against the Sentient's chest.

They each groaned as the captive caught his breatha and his hands let go of the rope.

* * *

Spinner thought he was going crazy. First off, he didn't get any solid sleep in the previous days. His relationship with Vert was falling apart, and he had no idea if Agura was alive anymore. Zoom, he didn't hear from either.

He NEEDED Vert to be okay!

The Cortez paced in the room, bloodshot eyes. Dried crimson created a visible color around his neck from the wire. He couldn't get it out.

He coughed and tried to slip one finger under it, but ended up pressing it deeper into his skin. With a sharp whimper, he stopped and got back on the bed.

Life was hard…

But he did have a few choices…

If Vert didn't show up in the next two days, he would take the wire, push it deeper into his neck and cut off his throat.

But if he did show up, he would postpone the suicide for another day.

If he was going to life like this until he was dead, then why not just quicken the pace?

In his alone time, he thought of Sherman. Memories overflowed his mind and literally forced a few tears to escape. But he assured himself that he wasn't suffering anymore. "I'll make him pay…" He whispered to himself as he thought of snapping Krylox's neck.

"If it's the last thing I do… I WILL MAKE HIM _**PAY**_…"

* * *

"Ooh, that looks bad!" Stanford whistled and placed a hand on Agura's shoulder.

"Of course it does! Now get your hand off my leg! You make me feel uncomfortable…" She hissed. The red-head did so and waited for Zoom to look for himself.

He sadly agreed. "We don't have anything to cover it up with! No cloth-"

"What about the bandanas you used as a pillow?" She sassed. "It's been in here since God knows when, and it could get your wound infected, we can't risk that!"

She sighed and gazed at Stanford. "I guess we can't. But we need to work on getting out of here too."

Agura immediately went over to the wall, and scratched at it.

"That won't help at all. You've been doing that for about three days now, and we barely got through the surface!"

"Well, at least I'm TRYING. All you two did was sit around and wait to be killed! We can't give up. Not now. Vert needs us. I managed to see a glimpse of how he looked as I was dragged out of here. He and Spinner were being forced into the room with me, and do you know what I saw in their faces…?"

Zoom looked down in misery.

"Spinner looked exhausted! He couldn't breathe even before the wire. He had to be dragged in and there was blood coming out of every pore in his body. Vert however, was knocked out. I think we have it a lot easier in here."

**

* * *

**

**(A/N RANDOM EPIC AND TOUCHING SONG MOMENT!**

**Song: Open Wounds by SKILLET (AKA, BEST band evar! Just go listen!)**

* * *

Spinner curled up on the bed and held his head tightly in his arms.

**In the dark with the music on,  
Wishing I was somewhere else…  
Taking all your anger out on me. (SOMEBODY HELP.)  
I would rather rot alone,  
Then spend a minute with you.  
I'm gone, I'm gone…**

And you can't stop me from falling apart,  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault!

He kept his eyes shut tightly as tears broke out.

The Cortez wanted to kill himself right then… He held the wire in his hands so tightly, his knuckles turned white, then red.

"I can't do it…" He whimpered and just felt like he should have cracked his neck, and just have an eternal sleep.

Vert… was barely surviving. The last time he saw him, he was cruel, mean, just plain nasty.

Vert didn't know that hitting his arm to get his attention would put him in such a fit! He was innocent. And now he was next to die.

The Cortez swallowed hardly and grasped the wire again.

He lowered his hands of hope. "He'll make it. I just have to wait. Two days…"

**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?  
**

**Open wounds…**

**Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static (STATIC.)  
Doesn't matter what I do,  
Nothing's gonna change,  
I'm never good enough…**

And you can't stop me from falling apart,  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault!

Zoom looked at his fingers and slid them along the wall. He hissed of the awkward feeling and tried again.

Stanford managed to get off a tiny bit of ruble, but he suddenly spoke up. "Guys, Lord knows how thick these bricks are. They could be one inch, they could be eleven inches. I can't put my fingers at stake. Neither should you two."

Agura eyed him and sighed. He was right, for once. But what else were they to do? Zoom sat back on the floor and lowered his whole body down perfectly.

They both heard a slight whine. "You okay Zoom?" The red-head asked and crawled over to him.

"I'M FINE! Now leave me alone!"

It took a second to realize what he was really doing. "Are you, crying…?"

Zoom snapped up and smacked Stanford away. "SO? Just get away from me!"

Agura huffed and walked to his side. "Zoom, it's alright! I still cry, I even saw Spinner cry before this whole ordeal."

"DO YOU THINK I MEAN TO CRY? I haven't EVER cried like this since I was around six or seven. Now, I'm seventeen, and I'm sobbing like an idiot! Vert is my BEST FRIEND. He's like a big brother. I don't want him to die!"

She looked to Stanford and back to the young scout. "Vert's like my older brother too, but we can't control whether or not he gets captured!"

"Yes we can! I'll DIE for Vert before I even think about bowing down to the red sentient race."

He buried his face in his palms and isolated himself.

**How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?  
**

**Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you.  
I'm not giving up, giving in, when will this war end?  
**_**WHEN WILL IT END?**_

You can't stop me from falling apart…

**You can't stop me from falling apart…**

**You can't stop me from falling apart…**

Vert got slapped in the face brutally again. Kytren forced him to look up. "Had enough bitch?"

His startling bloodshot blue eyes met ruby ones that shone of pride. "I won't EVER give you ANY satisfaction!"

_SMACK!_

The blond spit out the taste of forming blood.

"Really? Because you sure did before…"

Vert glanced at his legs, covered in blood. He growled and tore skin while trying to get out of the ropes that held his wrists in the air.

"Yeah yeah, I scream like a girl and whatnot… I'm very feminine, I'VE GOTTEN IT ALL BEFORE! NOTHING YOU SAY NOW COULD MAKE ME BREAK!"

Kytren's eyes widened. "Oh, really?" He leaned in close to Vert's ear and whispered something. An immediate blush spread onto Vert's face.

"But of course… it'll take just a few days. Three at the most."

Vert's stomach tensed as he panicked. "NO! I-I can't!"

The Sentient licked a fang. "Oh, it's happening as we speak!"

The leader shut his eyes tightly and tried to think happily. This was just all a dream! It couldn't be real! T-There was just no way!

Kytren kissed Vert again and forced him to the floor. "I can't wait to fuck the shit out of you for the next two days while you're still like this… I'm gunna tear your ass UP… and ride you _HARD_."

Vert swallowed and winced as a hand made its way to his ass.

Kytren snarled and made the blond grab his (Kytren's) hips. "Now, here's what I want you to do…"

Vert whimpered as the Sentient nailed into him. "Ahhh! N-no, I can't…"

"You'll do this, and enjoy it…"

"I… I don't want to…"

He was slapped on the chest. "YOU'LL TAKE WHAT I GIVE YOU! And you'll like it, whore."

Vert nodded and unwillingly kissed Kytren fully. Kytren smirked during the kiss and mumbled from the corner of his mouth, "You little naughty slut…"

_Three days, until it happened._

**'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault.**

How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?

**When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?**

**When all you ever gave me were open wounds?  
**

**How could you?**

**How could you?**

**All I ever wanted, to be was you…**

**All you gave me were open wounds!**

* * *

**=) FIRST LIME EVER! BWAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!**

**Vert: F*CK U!**

**Me: LOL funny why I use a star when YOU talk!**

**Kytren: Thank youuu… *Giggles like an idiot***

**Vert: NOOOOOUUU!**

**Me: That lime just changed the rating to M! XD**


	12. What's going on?

Yet another tiny Lime… *Sigh*

Enjoy…!

* * *

Vert's hands were swollen. They were slightly hard to close into fists, but he managed to. Other than that, it was like someone was suffocating him. He couldn't stop coughing.

"You look so tired right now…" Kytren mumbled.

**(A/N: HAHA! He's still with that bastard!)**

'_Why am I still with this bastard?'_

**(A/N: Ha! =P)**

"Nah, I'm just sick of looking at your ugly face." Vert said back in disgust.

"Oh! So that's how it is?" The sentient pulled Vert's jaw to his mouth and planted a soft kiss on it.

The blond pulled away and gave Kytren a sharp blow to the chest. "Get off of me BITCH!"

**(A/N: DAAAANG! Random. Okay just to clear that up, I thought that was bad even for me. =P)**

Kytren raised his clawed hand once more.

"KYTREN!" A voice shouted.

The sentient teammate lowered his arm and eyed his companion who just walked in, Kyrosis.

"What do YOU want…?"

"Krytus has told me that you have now finished your… 'job'…"

Vert's blue eyes watched in confusion as Kyrosis swapped places with the old molester.

"I WILL see you again…" Kytren growled, leaving the slave to his friend.

Kyrosis knelt to Vert's side. "I know you don't want to be here at the moment… but all of your pathetic life shall soon meet a new era."

The blond sighed and looked to Kyrosis's eyes.

**(A/N: Not sure whether or not it's Kyrosis's, or Kyrosis'.)**

"What are you saying…?"

Kyrosis smirked as he shifted Vert's hands above his head and latched on a wire-like energy rope around his wrists.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The Sentient smirked and threw Vert over his shoulder.

"GET ME DOWN! It's bad enough that I have to deal with the other two, BUT YOU?"

Kyrosis snarled and carried Vert out of the abandoned room. It was a good thing too! It was cold in there!

Vert lazily collapsed over the shoulder keeping his thin stomach curved. "Oh wow, this is so much fun…"

"QUIET FOOL!"

The leader rolled his eyes as he was carried to a room… of nothingness. It was pitch-black, damp, you would think it was a haunted room even.

"So, what's all this?"

"Why do humans ask so many questions…?" Kyrosis sassed back and put Vert back on his feet.

"Ow! Watch it bud! I don't know where I'm going…!"

He was pushed forward a few steps at a time. "Just walk!" He was ordered.

Vert continued until his leg hit a sort of hard smooth surface. Wood? Polished wood…?

"Why aren't you walking?" The sentient growled as he was becoming impatient.

"In case you didn't hear, I JUST HIT SOMETHING HARDLY!"

"Climb OVER it!"

Vert felt around for the top of the object. It stopped at around a mid-stomach area. He lifted one leg over it and crawled onto something softer. VERY SOFTER.

A voice broke his trance. "Well? Aren't you going to get all the way on top?"

"So, you're trying to make me look like the stupid one? You're not smart enough to pay the light bill dumbass!"

A hand grabbed his shoulders and forced him off. "LOOK, KID! I don't play games… and IF I do, _I_ make the rules. Not some whore!" He tossed Vert back farther onto the object.

There was a deafening thud as his head pounded against another wood-type thing. He groaned as he sensed that the red Sentient was on top of him. "Not again!"

Kyrosis grabbed the handcuffs and attached them to an upper part of the wooden… thing.

Vert was surprised that his back was cushioned with the softness. It didn't hurt his legs like that hard cold floor did.

But his enjoyment came short as a finger ran down his stomach. Vert hissed and struggled to get away. "Oh c'mon man! Just… neagh! Haven't you Sentients had enough of me?"

"Not even close…" Kyrosis purred and pulled Vert over onto his stomach. Vert pulled his bent knee inwards and kicked out at whatever he could. And whatever he hit, a painful cry came after. The blond blew his hair out of his face and laughed. "What did I hit? What's my prize?"

Kyrosis winced and scratched a long line down his back. "A hard fucking! That's what you get!"

Vert's ankles were bound with the same handcuff concept, but latched to the lower wooden post. There was something odd about this also. His wrists were together, but his legs were apart… strange. The ropes could stretch, but not that far.

Kyrosis slipped two fingers into Vert's mouth, taking a trail of dry saliva out.

Suddenly, a sharp stinging pain inflicted his lower body. Vert's jaw dropped as he let out a deep dark cry of agony. "PRICK! Oh-AH!"

Kyrosis snarled at the reaction and pushed his fingers a bit farther. Vert squealed with irritation and pulled on the energy-locked handcuffs.

The sting searched for a new target and found Vert's chest. With that, he couldn't breathe, it was like his lungs were caving in and forcing him to stop screaming.

"HELP! SOMEONE! HEL-"

Kyrosis dug his nails into the live 'scratching post'. It was hurtful enough to get him to stop.

"That's a good boy…" He forced his fingers to curl as another added.

Vert bit his lip and gripped whatever was under him. A thin cloth wrinkled in his fists.

"I-… is this a bed?" He winced.

The sentient laughed wickedly. "Why yes it is…" Vert whimpered and tried to pull away.

Kyrosis slipped out the fingers and pulled the human into his lap, growling.

Vert felt that something was now stabbed into his backside. "AH SHIT!" He whined and pulled his wrists apart little by little.

Kyrosis purred into Vert's ear and forcefully yanked his hips down. Vert screamed of pain and allowed a warm tear to run down his face. "God…!" He cried.

The sentient wiped away Vert's tear and kissed his cheek. "It's okay… we'll just have this for one more day! We're trying to get as much in as possible."

Kyrosis went a bit harder. Vert held his breath for a second before he screeched out. "AHHH! Ahahahaaa!" More tears flowed. "God help me…!"

The human craned his neck back letting the sentient bite down on it.

Vert moaned and curved his arm back and around Kyrosis's neck. "Gahhhh…! P-Please st-ooopppp!"

That only encouraged Kyrosis to ram into him faster. Vert breathed in deeply and let out a groan. "Stop…!"

They both glanced at each other. Just the look on Vert's face made Kyrosis moan. Sweat ran down their faces as they continued on.

Vert moaned loudly. "Ky… Kyrosis! Jus-oohhh…!"

Kyrosis felt a hand run down his cheek. He looked down and saw that the human's eyes had rolled to the back of his head dreamily. He kept on moaning and actually closed his eyes.

"Nnnn…" He groaned and panted, letting his tongue hang from his dry mouth. "You… can't do-thi-is…!"

"Oh yes I can… and I am…!" He lifted Vert by his legs up and fell backwards, growling loudly as he did so.

Vert cried of pain as they fell. His back hit the hard warm surface of Kyrosis's chest.

"Quiet bitch!" He snarled at a scream escaped Vert's mouth. "Don't make me slap you. I don't want to, but I will!"

The blond gripped the sheets that still surrounded him while a hand slithered around his neck and held his head up.

Vert choked on the arm. Well at least it took all the pain out of the current situation.

Kyrosis saw the fire in Vert's eyes and loosened his grip.

He knew that the human leader was a definite threat, even if he was the weakest of the five. Between having to worry about the rest of his crew and putting them before himself, and getting raped every day, it was sure to tire him out.

Vert-like Krytus said before, 'The one with fire in his spirit.'-sure had a flame that he refused to let go out.

But right now, his stomach was being stretched as tears ran down his cheeks, and he had Kyrosis pushing and pulling in and out of him to the max.

Vert could feel his muscles tear. He gasped for air as Kyrosis smirked.

The sentient pushed into him tightly again, making his prisoner's eyes roll and his fingers roll into a fist. "Gaahhh! Ahh, ah ah ohh." He whimpered.

Kyrosis gave Vert a small lick to the face before he switched positions. He sat up and over Vert. The blond watched as his molester gave him a short kiss and continued.

The sentient took Vert's hips and dug his claws into them. "Oh c'mon… I know you're afraid right now, but why scream it out…? Just go along with this! You… mnnn, you can't refuse, gahh, to take it!"

"Go ahead and curse at me! Spit, scratch, I don't care! Because, I'll never be like you and just give in and scream!"

"But you will be like me… eachtime we rape you, we take something, and give something. You have a part of Krytus, Kytren, me… and soon Krylox…"

Vert's face went pale. "Krylox…?" Kyrosis nodded. "And he doesn't take no for an answer." He snarled and toyed with Vert's hair. "Besides… I heard it's so good…"

"What?"

"Your orgasm…"

Vert blushed. "Gee, how'd that manage to get passed around the office?"

Kyrosis pulled Vert farther and groaned, taking in deep breaths and letting them out for a short period of time.

Vert moaned and placed one hand on his abuser's knee. "Ehh! H-…Heelllppp…!"

"No one can help you now…"

Vert dry heaved right before holding his breath. "I-I think I'm gunna… puke!"

It took Kyrosis a second to figure it out what Vert meant. He quickly pulled out of the blond and let him lean over the side of the bed.

Vert retched and vomited a few times. He groaned and vomited up whatever he had left in his shrunken stomach.

Kyrosis just stared as the human made a strange sound as the chunky/liquid brown and green substance came up and out of his mouth.

**(A/N: EHHEHEHEH! I just had to get you all scarred for life! XD)**

It was like a disgusting scream being muffled by the substance. "What IS that?"

Vert wiped his mouth and slumped back on the bed. "I-… It's vomit…" He covered his mouth again, but kept it down. "UEH!"

"That's… that's so weird!"

"Well it hurts, it's nasty, and you never think it'll end…"

Kyrosis looked at him and became disgusted. "Ugh… I-I don't think I want to rape you anymore…! Ehg!" He sat up and slowly crawled off the bed.

Vert sighed of relief and sat up. "I don't know why I was throwing-up, but if it means you all wont rape me anymore, then I'll just force myself to from now on!"

"Oh, it won't be that easy! Krylox'll MAKE SURE you throw-up after he's done with you…! He'll kill you IF he feels like it!" He jumped off the bed and placed a hand on the door before exiting. "And believe me… you'll be better off dead…"

He walked out of the room silently.

Vert swallowed and looked over to his sides. "Dang!" The light that came through the open door made it easier to see. Blood dripped down his hips and onto the bed.

It hurt badly, but he only hissed and shrugged it off. Krytus entered a few moments after he was done looking at his freshly cut flesh.

"What happened…? I heard that you… uh, 'threw… up?'." He said as he crawled on the bed. "Yeah… I-I guess I'm sick…" Vert's eyes snapped open. "Sick of you and your crew!" He scooted backwards until he nearly fell.

The red sentient leader slowly motioned towards him and unlocked his handcuffs. Vert stared in awe. "B-But…" "I feel like I can trust you, now that you're a part of me."

''_Part of me…?''_

"**Yup, I knew this would happen eventually!"**

"Oh shut-up!"

"WHAT?"

Vert covered his mouth as Krytus slapped his cheek.

The blond gasped. "Tha-THAT WAS TOTALLY ON ACCIDENT I, AM, SO SORRY!"

'_Hmm… the human's apologizing? Seems like he's able to serve me now… The final stage in the process of transformation! HAHA! He's ready!'_

The sentient smirked. "Oh that's quite alright." He raised his hand quickly, making Vert turn and flinch. "Very good." He slapped Vert for real and pulled him close. "Now… your emotions shall take your mind over. We need to get you isolated!"

Krytus took Vert by the shoulders and pushed him along out the door.

"Wha-he-h-HEY!"

Vert and Krytus moved past multiple rooms and it was a miracle they didn't get lost!

Kyburi gave him a nasty look, like she hated it when he took in all the attention.

It reminded him of Anti-Agura…

Vert gave her a glance and followed Krytus's orders.

They finally arrived to a completely white room, held together by padded walls. Krytus placed a blindfold around Vert's eyes. "AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Just a safety precaution! Now… you'll be locked in there for just a few more hours until your body's back in its original balance."

The sentient kissed his humans lips quickly before sitting him down in the room.

* * *

I feel like I'm focusing on Vert too much. Gosh I need to back off...


	13. DO OR DIE

**SHORT CHAP!**

**But thank u to all my old time and newest reviewers! I LOVE U!**

**THIS CHAP CONTAINS AN ULTIMATE TWIST!**

**BEWAAAARE!**

* * *

"Only one more day…" Spinner said to himself silently.

"Just one…"

* * *

Vert managed to get out of his shackles and scratch at the door. "LET ME OUT YOU BASTARDS!"

"We can't…!"

"YOU BITCHES!" He growled.

Krytus leaned against the door. Knowing that someone he kind of was in LOVE with was trapped in an enclosed room with no way out, would make you feel like an idiot! But alas, he just couldn't let him out.

Vert slid down against the wall, frustrated. "Please…?" He whispered loud enough so Krytus only could hear.

The Sentient got his angry attitude back after his phase. "NO! Now shut-up or I'll make you!"

Vert growled.

"This is a waste of time!"

Krytus opened the door and tackled Vert, forcing his back to be pushed up and into the padded floor. "Listen! If I have to slap you, I WILL. I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"

Vert whimpered and turned his head.

Krytus lightened his grip, and stood back up. "FINE…! But don't start crying if I smack you on the ass! Like you did a few days ago…!"

Vert blushed and gazed into Krytus's eyes lovingly. Lustfully. "I'm sorry…" He gasped silently, his chest turning red again.

Krytus helped him back up. "Don't start yelling at me AGAIN…!" He snarled and left the cell.

Vert was left, stunned. _'That didn't work?'_

* * *

Spinner clenched the wire again and again, but… He just COULDN'T! "Vert, please show up! Please!"

In real life, it had been one full day… but in Spinner's mind-full of bad thoughts and images-it was a full year. He whimpered and pulled on the barbed wire, slicing through a patch of skin. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!"

He released and sighed. "Just another day… PLEASE VERT! PLEASE!" He prayed.

This was literally, a race against time. But this race, wouldn't allow Spinner to run.

* * *

A few God-Awful hours into the evening, Vert was let out once he showed stable emotions.

Krytus pulled him into his own throne-room. "Stay…" He commanded.

Vert stood in place silently and watched as Krytus gave Vert a small pill. "Eat it. Just so we can speed up this process. I mis-calculated… you only have one day left to be human…"

The human gasped and threw the pill onto the floor. "NO!"

"And… I kind of forgot to tell you that yesterday…"

Tears filled the blonds' eyes.

* * *

Agura and Stanford beat on the door rapidly. "HELP! HELP US NOW! P-PLEASE!" Agura screamed.

"I'LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Stanford added.

Zoom was still cowering of sadness in a corner. He sniffled and saved the tears by placing them In his palm and licking them up hungrily. "God help us all…" He whimpered.

Agura hissed at the locked iron door and raced. "Any ideas?"

"I'm done…" Stanford whispered.

"What?"

He gazed into her eyes. "I'm… DONE…"

Agura just stared at him. "Wh-… How can you say that?"

The red-head smacked her cheek and shook her by the shoulder. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? We can't, go on like this! We, will DIE in here, if we don't gather up Vert and Spinner and come up with more escape plans!"

She knew it was true, but she didn't want to give up hope quite yet.

He let go and stood off against the wall on the far side of the cell.

Agura looked to him with a stern face. "Vert once told me that if you give up on anything… it's like giving up on a piece of life. I don't think I want to slowly dissolve away!"

He folded his arms and just looked to her like she was insane. "I would…" He whispered.

She sighed and went back to yelling at the Sentients.

* * *

Kyburi and Kyrosis quickly took the human and placed him in a Re-Spawn Chamber. Krytus calmly walked to him and kissed his lips. "You're on your way…!" He teased.

"I… hate you…!" Vert winced and held both his head and his stomach. "Ugghhh! Why does this hurt so badly?"

"It always does… don't worry… you'll survive. Hopefully." He shut the door and locked the Chamber.

Vert was kept inside for a few minutes before a tight squeeze in his stomach forced him to tumble down in the cramped space. But BECAUSE it was so tightly packed, his back hit the side of one small wall.

Sweat rolled down his face as tears streamed down.

He was shocked to witness a small spot of crimson on his hurting stomach spread up to his chest, and neck. He whimpered and tried to get it off, but nothing would stop it. It was like, it was seeping up under his skin.

The blond whimpered and shut his eyes. It was like a wave that eroded his body and gave it a new form.

He screamed as the pain soon followed.

But soon afterwards, he realized that his regular fleshy, tan fingers were red and tough. His chest was a bit larger in width and it was thicker. His stomach was flatter and even slimmer.

And, and odd feeling… pulled his attention to his facial area. His eyes were on fire it seemed. It gave him this powerful feeling… like he was never raped and beaten at all.

Krytus opened the chamber and helped him up. It startled him, because he was about two inches taller than Krytus.

"Welcome to your new life of being a Red Sentient! Now, let's see how you turned out." He slowly examined the newest Sentient and called over his friend. "Kyburi…"

She nodded and swiftly struck his chest with her sharp nails. It didn't do a thing. Her eyes lightened up on him. "Well…! He sure is tough…"

Krytus rubbed Vert's shoulders.

He gasped at the odd sensation. Yup, humans and Sentient were TOTALLY different!

"Come with us…" The red leader and Krylox both walked down the hallway.

Now that Vert was stronger and unpredictable, he had to be watched at all times.

It was awkward to walk and not have hair flop down in your face.

* * *

Vert gasped as he saw his reflection.

His eyes were a deep, rich scarlet. His forearms doubled in size, along with his upper arms. His legs were slim, yet muscular. His neck was a bit longer and slender like Krytus's. It was even as thick as his. His stomach had those dark maroon markings that curved up and around his head.

His head had three spikes on the sides that curved down, and the 'leader' symbol on his forehead.

But what was odd was his lips were outlined in the dark color also. No longer was it just a thin pink line.

"Who am I?" He asked silently.

"You're beautiful…" Krylox replied.

Vert turned to see him pulling back the sheet and bedspread of a large bed.

He thought nothing of it… until he noticed all the candles and that there were no lights on. "Umm… I don't know what's going on… but-"

"You and I MUST have sex in order to make this deal sealed. Here's the thing… if you don't do what I say… when I say it… I won't fuck you. And if you don't have sex with the four of us, in other words, all the male red sentients on our team, you'll lose your form. And seeing as how your old body was on death's doorstep…" He smirked and took Vert by the hand.

Vert sat on the end of the bed and swallowed hardly.

"I… I don't know…"


	14. Why Won't You Talk to Me?

Vert bit his lower lip and thought deeply. "Have sex or die… have sex or die…"

He turned to Krylox and nodded slightly. "But, IF I DO THIS…-!" He yelled, getting out of a quick kiss. "please make it pleasurable for both of us! Please…?"

The sentient sighed through his nose and replied. "Fine…"

Vert smirked and let his so called 'molester' bite down lightly on his neck gently.

Krylox let out a satisfied moan and pinned Vert onto the bed.

They gazed into each other's eyes and smirked.

The larger sentient smiled as he pulled Vert close. They continued kissing. Vert took a little bit of time to pull on Krylox's lower lip playfully.

They both giggled and ran their hands around the chest provided. Vert gave Krylox a short nuzzle in his neck as they both collapsed onto the bed.

They took light and playful turns kissing and biting and nuzzling.

It was the highlight of Vert's day by far.

Krylox gave a quick peck to Vert's nose and pushed him under.

Vert raised his eyebrows in seduction. The dominant Sentient curled his fingers around his captives' wrist.

He suddenly licked his lips and chomped on the former blonds' neck harshly, making him scream out in pain and despair. It was different than the others.

It was forced.

It was delusional.

It was harsh.

Vert's tears fed Krylox's craving to keep on going and bite on his captive's neck. He groaned, and raked his nails down the Sentient's chest.

Krylox let Vert weave his arms around his waist.

'_Oh he's really mine now…'_

He felt every curve of Krylox's hard and tight 'skin' as he was pulled into his lap.

Krylox came to Vert's eye-level and gently pressed his hot lips to the others.

Vert could feel his tongue press to the walls of Krylox's, then taste the bitter-sweet aftertaste. He was filled with mixed emotions.

At first, the feeling was revolting, now it was… likeable in some way.

Vert could have sworn that Krylox was gently sliding his arms around his 'prisoners' torso.

He groaned and gently placed his hands back on Krylox's knees.

"Now, let's get this over with…" The older Sentient slid his lips up to Vert's collar-bone.

Vert let out a grunt and pulled Krylox in.

The two kissed and got right to work. Just like they thought they would.

Eventually the session's agonizing minutes turned into an hour. A terrible, yet loving hour.

Vert was in Krylox's lap as he held his stomach of pain. "Is… this how… Sentient se-sex… is? Ahh…"

Krylox, with a lump in his throat nodded. "Sometimes."

Vert panted rapidly and winced for a second before he relaxed. "Ohh… Krylox…! I can't wait to kill you when we get through with this!"

"Who said we would finish?"

"Shut-uuuhhhhhhh…" The newest sentient moaned and gave his partner a small little nudge. "S-Slow down… please…!"

Krylox nodded and gently took hold of his prisoner's hips. He slowly pushed and released Vert's waist against his.

Vert rolled his eyes and turned him head to the side. "Nnnnnn…" There was a tingling sensation in his stomach and a tightening in his waist. It was like he was being ripped open in a pleasurable way.

Krylox took Vert's jaw and forced his mouth open. "Mmm, I like your fangs…"

The non-human noticed deeper red splotches that weren't like flushing at all. It was a scarlet color that stood out from his new body color. Like a rash on his shoulders.

He thought nothing of it and kissed Krylox.

He groaned again and started to breathe more rapidly. "Ah, ah, ah! P-Please… just… st-oooopppp!"

The Sentient pulled Vert's waist harder.

Vert gasped for air and let out a high-pitched whine, then was punctured with a sharp stinging sensation.

He squealed in agony as Krylox kept him glued to his body.

* * *

Agura gasped as she managed to shift a large brick about the size of four regular bricks long, and close to three bricks tall.

"Guys!" She laughed hysterically and showed them as she wiggled it. Zoom gasped and joined her while trying to pull it out.

"Stanford! C'mon!" He yelled across the room.

There was a slight sliver of 'sunlight' on the other side. Agura almost burst into tears of joy when she continued pulling.

"Oh my God!" She cried and covered her mouth as Stanford took the brick by the middle part and tugged.

Zoom gasped as more light seeped through.

Finally, about three minutes later, the brick was completely out.

They all stared in awe and cheered silently to not act suspicious.

"We've lost so much weight… I think we'll make it through…" Agura smiled and suddenly tumbled onto Zoom's shoulders.

"Agur-AGURA?" He panicked and tried to wake her up.

The red-head was speechless as he tried to help. He slapped her cheek. Then again.

She opened one eye weakly. "Wha-…? Wh-What happened?" She asked and whimpered. "S-Sorry. I think I just fainted…!"

Now that she thought of it… she was doing all the work 24/7. She needed a real break! Stanford and she both looked into each other's eyes.

"You two can work on that while I rest…"

Zoom shrugged and agreed. "Okay." He tugged harder.

Stanford just though for a second and shook his head. "Fine." He said snobbishly.

* * *

Spinner bit his lip in pain. "Just another day! C'mon Spin! You can wait it out!"

He let go and glared at his bloody palms.

"Vert… I really need you now!" He cried to himself and lay back on his back.

He prayed that he could see his friend's face again, and just know that he was here alongside him all the way.

* * *

Vert held his head down and just looked at his new form. He was left alone in this body, no way out.

Krytus wondered and swallowed hardly before getting his nerve up to ask, "So… um… Y-You alright now, with this… Sentient thing…?"

'_YOU IDIOT! SHOW NO REMORCE!'_

Vert breathed out heavily and turned in pain. "No. Not at all. I was beaten, raped, and almost married with the Antis. Here, it's the same, only we don't get ANY food, there's NO WATER, I still get abused in all four ways, and your crew is just as heartless as Anti-Me's.

But all the while, I feel FINE! No worry here! I don't feel TERRIBLE AT ALL!"

Krytus sniffled and felt the pain Vert had. As he was growing up into the type of Sentient he was today, he was abused and pushed to the limit by his peers after the invasion of his home by the green Sentients. He was separated from Sage, and his Axons had risked their lives to help others during the bombing of their city.

Krytus had been taught to erase his mother and father's wishes, 'Look after Sage.'. He knew he disobeyed them, but he didn't want to go back now.

He was forced to kill a Diad, steal, harass, and do whatever he had to survive from then on.

Krytus put a hand on Vert's back and soothed him by gently circling it in a slow pace. "It's okay. The worst part is over."

"OVER? Krytus I'M A SENTIENT! I don't want to be one, and I never will! Change me back! I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!"

* * *

Like lightning, Spinner jolted up at the inner voice.

Vert's voice.

"_I DON'T CARE IF I DIE!"_

Tears welled into his eyes.

* * *

The red Sentient leader wiped away all of his captives' tears. "Now, now… It's alright! I won't have you get raped any longer…! You're finished! There's nothing to fear now…!" He pulled Vert in warmly and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I'm here, and the only reason why I am, is because… I care about you! Would I still be here if I didn't?"

Vert sniffled repeatedly and looked up. "No…" He whimpered.

Krytus kissed him again and wrapped a thick red blanket over him. "Right. So I'll stay here forever with you if I must! Just, give me your smile…"

Vert slowly lifted his straight face into a tired smile.

"Ata boy…" Krytus smiled back. "You just forget about the rest of your team, and pay attention to what _**I**_ have to say. We'll go far…! Trust me."

It was the first time Krytus had said 'trust me' to Vert, like he truly meant it.

He gasped at a distant memory…

_Anti-Vert had put a hand on his shoulder before the wedding and whispered, "Trust me…"_

At the thought, Vert cringed and held his head.

"You'll love me right?" Krytus suddenly asked.

Vert's head popped up. "Huh?"

"You still love me though, correct?"

The former blond nodded as if it were by psychic force.

"So, you'll love me if I decide to poison you to keep you here, with me? Forever?" Krytus slowly crawled to his victim and snarled.

Vert looked to him and gasped as he was pushed down onto the bed.

Krytus pulled out a short blade and a small bottle with a clear liquid sloshing around on the insides.

Vert kept his mouth shut as he was cut and sliced. "Why are you doing this?" He cried, putting himself at risk. If he had opened his mouth one more time, Krytus could have forced the liquid down his throat, or, or he could break the glass and make him still swallow the substance.

Vert felt Krytus pull his legs over his (Krytus) shoulders. The two Sentients engaged in a small fist fight for dominance.

Krytus hit Vert in the jaw while Krytus got a sharp blow to the neck. He hacked up spit that was stuck in his throat thickly, and forced his victim down again.

Vert groaned and struggled toughly. He coughed and yelled for help.

A hand wrapped down to his bottom face and covered it all.

The poison was thrown to the side as Krytus pushed Vert's hips up roughly.

The new Sentient gasped in pain. "I-I thoug- Ughh!"

He groaned and tried for air again.

Vert wouldn't be able to get away this time.

He couldn't slide past anyone and pretend like he did nothing!

He knew that this would be all pain for the rest of his life!

He knew-!

* * *

"WOAH!" Vert snapped his fiery red eyes open and gasped for air.

He was back in the bed he was sort of raped on, sheets wrinkled and somewhat warm.

Vert sat up in pain and looked out the door, left ajar.

His padded feet gently tapped against the marble/stone-like floor that was in the bedroom.

The candles were out, and he didn't have the stinging feeling anymore. But that pesky rash was still there.

He peered out into the hallway and found Krytus speaking with Kyburi.

They muttered through the conversation, until he kissed her softly.

'_Krytus is Bi?'_ Vert thought and watched the conversation get deeper.

Kyburi winced as she spoke to him about something.

He had a worried expression as he nodded back.

Vert shrugged their odd character and laid back on the bed.

It was comfortable now, what with the other Sentient gone.

Just as soon as he got situated, Krytus walked through the small space and smiled weakly.

"So…?" Vert asked.

"So, what…?" He asked, still standing there.

"Is my, 'TRANSFORMATION' thing complete now that I was USED, by all of you!" He snarled.

Krytus nodded. "Well, I suppose."

Vert sighed, knowing that it was either.

The other Sentient came to the side of the bed and kissed Vert. "It's okay now."

He was pulled closer, expected to be kissed.

As soon as their lips touched, Krytus dug his nails into Vert's shoulders.

The new Sentient screamed of agony and curled his fingers into claws himself.

Krytus forced Vert in the bed harshly and then sat up, taking his prisoner with him.

* * *

The Cortez was pulling on the wire around his throat and got a good amount of blood on his hands.

He whined as he started sobbing to himself. How could he become so desperate over Vert?

He pulled again and again.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened, then was forced open as a Sentient was thrown in on the floor.

Krytus eyed Spinner evilly. "Have fun you two…"

Spinner screamed and backed away from the Sentient. "KYTREN?"

"Agh, No! It's me!" He stood full height to Spinner and tried to help him up.

He yelled again and stood up only to run away.

Vert chased him down. "SPINNER! IT'S ME! VERT!"

Spinner looked into his eyes and gasped. He embraced the newly formed friend and sniffled away all his tears. 'Oh, thank God you're alive!"

"Spinner…!" He cried and noticed the wire collar. "What is that?"

He touched the deepened weapon and wiped a tear away. "I-I thought you were dead, so…"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Vert shouted. "S-Sorry, still a little moody."

"Because I wanted to be with you if you ever DID die! Dude, I love you!" Spinner kissed the Sentient and pulled away quickly. "You… you don't, taste the same…"

Vert walked to the small bed and sat down. "Well, I'm a Red Sentient! I'm supposed to have a metallic, rough kiss."

Spinner whimpered and touched his partner's lips. "Yeah but… it's not right!"

The Red kissed his cheek softly, hiding his fangs. "I know, but you taste the same."

Spinner looked off and sniffed. "Sure… whatever…"

He lifelessly joined Vert and turned away. They both sighed sadly.

"Spin, please talk to me… I came all this way; I was turned into this, and was raped about three more times, just for you!"

Spinner didn't reply. He only twiddled with his thumbs.

'_Why won't you talk to me?'_


	15. The Final Decision

**Gah! Sorry for like… the year wait, but MAJOR writer's block took place. XP Enjoy!**

* * *

Spinner turned to Vert. "You're not the same… are you?"

Vert shrugged at the thought. He felt like Spinner doubted him, but somewhere deep down, he felt like it was just a lie. "Well, I-I feel the same. But… hopefully my heart's still the same. I-I promise, I'll never attack you." He nodded and sniffed.

Standing next to him in his new body, Vert was much, much taller than the Cortez. Just to kiss him on the lips lightly, the Sentient had to kneel down.

And that's what Vert did.

He knelt on one knee, stroked Spinner's cheek, and softly brushed his lips against the others. The Cortez sighed of relief and slid his tongue along Vert's fangs, the longing want of his lover now silenced. They both took turns wrapping their tongues around each other's. Suddenly, Spinner squeaked and lunged backwards from the Sentient. "Ow!" He cried and looked at his lip.

"W-What did I do?" Vert asked innocently. "You made me bleed!" Spin hissed and showed the non-blond the crimson stain on his fingers.

"Ohh…" Vert sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat.

To shake off the feeling, he took Spinner's hand and softly pulled him into another kiss. Spinner pushed away and walked the corner of the room. "No… Vert… no…"

* * *

Zoom was working on pulling out more bricks. Agura was taking a break as Stanford stepped up to the challenge. He helped the Scout scrape the edges of the selected brick and pull. One was already out, but they all worked on another. When they got out that one, the hole would be large enough for them all to squeeze through, especially now that they've only eaten very small scraps for the past week and Agura was now possibly a size one.

"Good work guys." She complimented.

Zoom gripped the stone and pulled to the left, then to the right. "C'mon Zoom. This is our last resort." She whispered to keep a low profile.

Stanford managed to wiggle his bloody fingers into a smaller crack and pull towards his body.

Zoom pulled out along with the Brit. Agura joined them. With all their left-over strength combined, they could fully take out the brick after countless hours of struggle.

Agura sighed of relief. "Now all we need is Vert and Spinner…"

Zoom looked out to the outside world and his eyes brightened with glee.

"The path to the outer containment is close, and unguarded. We COULD run there now, or wait and risk our chances."

"I wish Vert was here…" Stanford mumbled.

She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "We have to at least try and survive without his guidance and words of advice."

The red-head sighed and started his break.

Zoom slowly slid the two bricks halfway in, and sat down. "Good thing we had this!" He held up a small piece of metal in one corner of the cage.

* * *

It gave Vert a stinging feeling the way he remembered Kytren, Krylox, Krytus, and Kyrosis, all picking him up into their warm arms and pulling him back into their laps.

After Vert was good and raped, they would either treat him like dirt, or lie next to him and gently stroke his blond hair out of his sweaty face in a nurturing way.

At the flashback, Vert shuddered in his sleep. Spinner was lying on the opposite side of the 'mattress'.

Vert groaned and turned to his partner. He softly brushed the Cortez's shoulder and kissed him.

"Don't worry Spin…"

He sighed.

"We'll survive, and get out of here…"

The Cortez sighed. "But what if we don't? What if we never get to see the rest ever again?"

The former blond silently kissed Spinner and closed his eyes. "I got hope Spin. I got hope."

* * *

Krytus spent the rest of his loneliness plotting several evil tactics for his secret plan that he had been hiding under so many lies. So many. And yet, Vert was the main victim.

"KYBURI!" He shouted, his raised voice echoing throughout his sanctum.

The female sentient entered moments later. "Yes?"

"Fetch me the boy." He hissed. "I've let him be with his loved one long enough. He'll get attached and too protective before we know it."

She reluctantly replied with walking out and disappearing for about ten minutes. As she returned, Kytren and Krylox helped drag Vert in, his claws scrapping along the ground as he ordered for them to let him go.

Krytus barred his own fangs and snapped, the three leaving instantly.

Vert looked up in protest. "Krytus, please… I want to go home, we all do."

"Silence." He said blankly and pulled the being close, stroking his hair.

The former human blinked and wrapped his arms around the other's torso. "What'll it take for you to let everyone go…? Hmm? Does big mean Kwytus want something to make him happy?" He cooed with a purr.

The Red held back his hands from tossing the new Sentient to the ground and sighed. "In fact, I do…"

Vert beamed with pride. _'Bingo.'_ "Just tell me what you want… anything at all… sex, power… over me…?" He trailed his hand down Krytus' back and placed a kiss on his neck holding the leader back against the wall.

Krytus growled and eyed the 'human'. "I wanted Sage… but I seem to have someone else on my mind…" he replied with a kiss to his ear and a tongue swiveling around in it, causing Vert to squeal with pleasure. "you…"

Vert nipped back and giggled. "Oh really now?" Inside, he hated this, but he had to endure the pain to free his team.

There was a sharp blow to his chest as he was sent back a few feet onto his back and neck area. "AGH!"

"I'll let them go, if you'll stay here and be our slave forever." He finally informed his intentions, towering over the younger one.

Vert gulped and gazed back up. "And Sage?"

"She'll be unharmed, but shall know of your position."

The Red narrowed his eyes down and sighed deeply. He stood back up and faced Krytus. "Then…" The words were hard to get out. He had to save them. If he didn't, they would never help Sage save the Multiverse.

He had to decide quickly… but he was having a difficult time getting it all out…

He nodded, but was shaking his head on the inside…

Vert finally looked up with his answer.

* * *

**BWAHAHAHA! I feel so evil! :3**

**Anyways,**

**If Vert stayed behind, they would never find Tezz and A.J. would never get recruited, therefore, Sage would be on her own while BF5 were too weak to fight for the next few weeks and Earth would be easily taken over.**

**But if Vert were to say no… the team would have been killed off, thus, ending BF5 and the Multiverse for good…**

**WHAT IS HE TO CHOOSE?**

**Find out in the next chap!**


End file.
